Dragon Master
by TigerWolf
Summary: Done! Maya comes to Gaea with a destiny to fallow, The Dragon Slayers of Zaibach are brought back to life, and what has happened to Gaea? Main char. are Maya, Hitomi, Van and Dilandau. This Story Is Done, p.s. a sequel is up. Read this you'll like it.
1. As time goes on

Dragon Slayer **__**

Dragon Slayer

****

By, TigerWolf

Note from author- Dilandau, is not a girl, when he became Allen's sister, they acutely split into two people. Also Falcon was stolen out of his grave and given life again, same with all the Dragon slayers that died. 

****

Part 1- As time goes on

My name is Maya, and this is a story about discovering were you belong. My best friend is Hitomi who I meat three years ago when we discovered we were to share a dorm room. We became instant friends for one reason, we both had a pendent that was almost exactly alike, but my pendent was an aqua blue color, and hers was a reddish-pink. It is acutely pretty strange, she left hers on a planet called Gaea when she was 15 but it magically showed up the day we might. Yes I know all about Gaea, she told me the whole story, and I believed it. You are probably wondering were my pendent came from and well the answer is I don't know. I have always had it sense I was a baby, I was found with it. See I'm an orphan and was found after a freak storm in a middle of a filed by a lady called Kita Dowel. But to me she is Master Kita. See after I was adopted she always stayed in my life, she taught me much in the marshal arts, so hence the reason I call her Master Kita.

~~ Hitomi at this age ~~

As time went on Hitomi grow to become a beautiful young women. It had been six long years since Hitomi left Gaea. The first few months of her old life had felt strange to her like she was not suppose to be here. Hitomi was almost scornful of the people here, who were so pampered by their saucier lives. They never thought about how lucky they are. Girls she once thought of as friends seemed surreal and thought two much about how there hair looked. Without the foundation and identity she had before, Hitomi drifted, looking for somewhere to stand. She felt like a stranger in her own life, everything was turned upside down. So Hitomi buried herself in schoolwork and track, she even took up a self-defense class and Kendo to help her relax and distract her mind from the pain that she felt day after day.

She was always able to reached out to Van, but it seamed he was too often busy with something that was more important then a touch of reassurance, and when he would reach to her it was the other way around. They both withdrew to a world tangled with grief and frustration, but they continually reminded each other that they were there for one another. But the desire to be able to touch, smell and fell each other was almost unbearable. So she dealed with her pain by masking it.

~~~~~

Van meanwhile was busy rebuilding Fanelia, and creating a future for it. He also like Hitomi hid his pain in the work that had to be done. He tried to hide some of his feelings to Hitomi; he did not want her to know he was being procured to take a wife. At first everyone on Gaea knew about Van's love for her, but after a couple of years passed so did peoples hope of them fade, a love on the Mystic Moon was not going to give Fenelia a hair. More and more was he was showing his anger because of this frustration, his advisers were the only ones who knew how angry he could get. To the people of Fanelia he was looked at as a gentle but sad king, who helped the people.

~~~~~

Hitomi was now over at my apartment I owned on the out skirts of the city by the forest. I just finished giving Hitomi lessons on ridding a horse, and we were walking back to the apartment, and she was telling me about what happened last night.

~~ Hitomi the night before ~~

She sat down on her bed in her apartment and began to cry sadness clawed its way out of an abandoned heart. As she cried she remembered Van in more detail the shadow that now seamed to cloud his image was leafed. She loved Van, and always will, and she accepted that, she missed him so much.

Van was sitting out in the gardens and felt Hitomis sadness; Hitomi could fell his concern but it only mad her cry harder. She had always missed him but it had hurt to miss someone so much. She wanted Van here with her and she didn't care where here was if they were there together.

Van did not know how to react to that. All Van wanted to be able to do right now was to comfort Hitomi and to see her, but he keeps this hidden from her mind. Inside he sent her love. But Hitomi could fell what he was truly felling.

Hitomi, cried a little longer then calmed herself down, and fell asleep.

~~~~~

"Hitomi, can I ask you something that I always ask you but you avoid the question?" I asked her

"Yeah," she said wiping away her tears.

"Why do you say here? Your not happy, I know your not, and you love Van, and you miss each other. I understand why you came back in the first place, but why stay know and punish yourself with such sorrow?"

"I'm afraid, not of leaving earth, but of being there. What if after all the time that passed we discover we don't like the people that we became?" Hitomi said

"Well is it not worth it to find out, give it a chance, and if it doesn't work then you can always came back, as far as I now."

"Yeah, but then there's the fact if I do marry him, I'll be a Queen, I don't know if I can take that kind of responsibility."

"Hitomi, relax, at first you will fell lost in your new responsibility, not know what to do fell helpless, but after time you'll know what to do, and I have complete confidence in you that you would be a great queen." I said.

"Your right."

"So then what's holding you back?"

"I don't know, nothing I guess, just all the what ifs, It's time I got passed them." Hitomi said.

"Are you saying what I think your trying to say?"

"Yes, I'm going back." She said. Then a pillar of light came down on both of us and lifted us up. 

~~~~~

Hitomi woke on the ground, to see someone leaning over her. "What the heck, Get of me!" she yelled

"I'm sorry, I.."

"Who are you anyway?" She asked not happy about this, the person voice sounded familiar, but when she looked at him his face was hidden in shadows. 

"Are you hurt at all?" he asked, and helped her up.

"No I'm not." She said. "My name is Hitomi, what's your..?"

She barley finished the question when he span her around, "Get of me!" Hitomi yelled. He did not let go, she struggled with him then tripped him down, he rolled over so he took most of the fall, she was about ready to punch him in the face when he caught her hand and rolled her over. Hitomi looked up into his eyes, "Van?" she whispered. He nodded. "I am so sorry." Hitomi started to laugh.

Van hushed her laughter with a kiss, and the world seemed to stop. The kiss was sweet and soft, and expressed every emotion they ever thought of, Hitomi and Van had never imagined it would be so wonderful. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," whispered Van against her lips after they caught their breath some. Then he stood up and helps her up into his arms.

"I missed you so much," she said. She started to look around, she was on Gaea, but where is Maya? She kind of pulled away from Van, "Maya." she yelled. She herd nothing, "Oh, my, were can she be?" she said

"What, someone came with you?" Van said

"Yeah, well she was lifted in the pillar of light with me, she's my best friend, oh, my, her pendent! Van she has a pendent like mine. She could be anywhere if it's trying to lead her somewhere like mine did to me."

"We should get back to Fenelia if that's the case."

They walked into a large field; Escaflowne the dragon was in front of them. To Hitomi Van looked the same but different. He was about as tall as Falcon now, but she was also taller and they could almost see eye to eye. His hair was a little longer and tamed some, but just as jet-black. His mussels were more defined and built and his eyes were the same, but his voice was deeper. He wore a white shirt now and black pants.

To Van Hitomi had grown to be a beautiful young woman. Her hair was allot longer at lest past her shoulders but she had it French braided into two so it was hard to tell the length (he had to admit he liked it longer). She had grown taller like him and her body had changed to be more curved, and she looked more mature. Her eyes were as green as ever though. She was simply beautiful. She was warring some blue jeans and a dark green tank top to match her eyes.

"Why is Escaflowne awake?" she asked

"I'll tell you on the way, one word sums it up really, Zaibach."

"Look over there." Hitomi said a pillar of light was dropped down.

"That's were the Dragon temple is, that might be her." Van said steering Escaflowne that way.

~~~~~

I woke, I was laying on the middle of a floor, and in the middle of a circle, in what looked like to be some type of temple. I stood up and looked down at myself. "What the.." I said quietly, I was wearing something completely different form what I was on earth. I was wearing a royal blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boats and gloves, I also had a sward on my side in a black case with royal blue gems around the sides, and last of all a royal blue cloak with a dragon on the back. I felt my short collar length brown hair (witch had blond and red highlights) and noticed it was pinned back into two parts, but my hair was now wavy not straight. But the weirdoes thing was on my upper right arm there was a royal blue mark of a dragon facing you belly side up with its wings spread. "Well I guess Gaea comes with a new wardrobe, a very blue wardrobe."

I looked around at the walls, there were pictures of dragons being slain, and pictures showing dragons to be the power of Gaea. Out side the circle I stood in the floor had pictures of dragons helping a person with a mark, the mark on my arm. It showed them giving her their power. Then the pictures changed and showed the person with wings of an Angel, and a pendent being given to her, the pendent I had. "This is a story with me?" I said in a whisper. I herd footsteps behind me; I turned around to see who it was. 

"Hitomi." I said with a sigh of relief. "What happen, I know we came to Gaea, but why was a brought here and given all of this, and this mark, it seams the temple tales of it and there," I pointed to the picture of my pendent, "and my pendent."

"You've been chosen." A man said that I just noticed who was standing by Hitomi.

"Who are you? And I have been chosen?" I said

"I am Van de Fanel, king of Fenelia, and you are in the temple of the Dragon Slayer. And you have been chosen to be the Dragon Master, why you I do not know, but it dose call for some questioning, because this right runs only in my family line. It has been told that one day one of us would be chosen to fight and protect all of Gaea from a unknown foe."

"Well I always knew I was going to do something great, now I know what that something is." I said, "Well Hitomi it looks like your back, and you took a friend with you." I said

"I guess so."

~~~~~

Hitomi and Van rode Escaflowne back into Fenelia. I wanted to stay to look at the temple more, after all it was about me. Van arranged a horse to be outside. All the pictures that portrayed me I noticed had no since of identity but looked more male then female. 'Typical' I thought. I wanted to get a better idea of what this 'foe' was but there was barely any mention of it. But I did discover that I was to have protectors, and I would know them by a mark they would have on their hand. 'well at least I'm not in this alone.' I had my fill of looking around, now, so I went outside. The sun hanged in a setting sky, and the whole area was lush and green. The city was beautiful, parts were still being rebuilt but it still was breathtaking. 

A beautiful brown horse was whiting for me outside, saddled and everything. Van said to just follow the road and a guard at the gates would take me to the palace. So I did, the ride to the gates was peaceful and enjoyable. (If you looked at me, I looked like someone very important, I sat straight and my royal blue cloak flowed down on my back and sides and the Dragon stood out on my back like a code of arms. My new sward was visible, but the mark on my arm was hidden slightly by the cloak). When I reached the gates I could see two people whiting for me on horse's, I rode up to them. One of them looked like a guard, I very important guard by the quality of his wardrobe. The other looked like someone important, he had long blond hair, and carried a sward. "Good evening, I am Maya." I said to the two, giving them a smile.

"Hello, I am Allen Sazarar a knight of Austria." The one with long hair said.

"And I am Kedo, one of the generals of Fenelia." The other one said.

"It's a plusher to meat you." I said politely.

"If you don't mind Miss. we need to see the mark on your arm before we continue, for security reasons only." Kedo said.

"No, I do not mind Sir." I brushed the cloak of my shoulder, so the mark was visible. I heard allot of muttering around me. That was when I noticed a crowed forming and all pointing at me. Now don't start thing I am blind of something, from not seeing Van earlier and now this, it's just my mind was distracted by the shock of everything.

"Thank you Lady Maya, will you come with use now." Allen said. Being called 'Lady Maya' surprised me.

I nodded, Kedo went a head a couple of paces, and Allen rode back with me. As we rode I saw many people pointing at me and going out of their way to see me. I asked Allen. "Why are all these people so interested in me?"

"They are interested because they know your the Dragon Master by the dragon on your cloak, plus the was you are dressed, they don't see women caring a sward around often, and because the General and I are escorting you." Allen replied

"Well, I wish they wouldn't, and why are you escorting me, I mean I'm honored, but it seams a little extreme just to get to the palace."

"Kedo and I actually volunteered, when we herd who you were, we wanted to see it for ourselves."

"Oh, can you tell me something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, Van did not get married or anything did he? Tell me I did not convince Hitomi to come back to get her hart crushed, did I?" The question was eating me up. Allen smiled.

"No, he is under preacher to take a wife, but hasn't chosen yet."

"Now that's the best news I have herd all day."

~~~~~

Once I got to the palace I asked to be shown to Hitomi, and so I was, she was in a guestroom. I knocked then entered.

"About time you got here." Hitomi said.

"Well sorry, a loss of identity crises came over me, so sew me." I said sarcastically.

"Na, really?"

"Hitomi seriously, I don't like this at all, I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me if I get taken away or anything like that you won't go out of your way to worry about me, or to find me. I have a large puzzle in front of me and I don't know how it's going to come together. But I have a felling it's not going to be here, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Also, stay with Van, you did not come back here for no reason, remember. Just promise me this, and I'll try to be there for the weeding, I here he's available, and deeply in love with you." I said looking her in the eye; she blushed a little at the end.

"I promise, but were is this coming from?"

"It's just a feeling I have."

"I understand." Hitomi said, very aware of how true 'feelings' can be here.

"Come I think 'king Van' is whiting for us in the throne room."

~~~~~

"A dragon awakens and clouds are Ideal future. This is a new power, a power different from before, it must not be with Fenelia. This power is shifting into our favor, get the power before it is beyond our protection! Also this power can not be taken so we must get the holder to be with us, willingly! Falcon don't under estimate this power."

"Yes, Lord Dornkirk." Falcon answered.

~~~~~

"Maya any idea how were suppose to act in here, so were not disrespectful?" Hitomi asked.

"A little, just follow my lead, and address him as Lord Van." I replied.

We reached the doors to the throne room. I waited for the guards to nod us in. "OK here goes nothing. I just can't figure out if we should bow or knell." I said under my breath to her. "I think kneel, what do you think?" 

"I'll go with Kneel." she said under her breath. Van was sitting on a throne in a bright room, witch was very large, and the mark of Fanelia was above him on the wall. We got to the end of a carpet that led up to him, And we knelled before the stairs leading to his throne. 

"You wanted to see us, Lord Van." I said

"Yes, you may stand." He replied, we stood and I looked him in the eyes. And that was the last thing I saw before a pillar of bright blue light came down on me. "Not again, Hitomi remember what I said! Van take care of her!" I said. I let my body relax thinking only of remaining conches I figured fighting it is what made you go unconches, I closed my eyes.

~~~~~~~

Well that was it for this chap. I'm not the best speller, so sorry for the mistakes, because I know there are, I tried to catch them. Have fun reading the rest and please review when done, I love hearing you reviews.


	2. Twisted Fates

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

****

By, TigerWolf

Part 2- Twisted Fate

My fight to stay conches work, I felt my feet touch ground and I was able to stand. I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of a field, witch was surrounded by forest, a little way's in the distance something that kind-of looked like a floating fortress was hovering a good distance up in the air. Then I herd something from behind, I turned around and eleven people, no solders, were standing in a row about three feet apart from each other and about ten feet away from me. The one in middle wore red armor, the rest blue. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

The red armored soldier spoke. "You are to come with us, under the order of Zaibach."

"Have I done something wrong or are you just curries in who I am, because I would say you have been waiting for me, because there is no use for soldiers in this type of place."

"Both, you are trespassing on Zaibach land, and because we have been waiting for you." He replied.

'Well hello puzzle peace number two, you lead me to Zaibach, what choice's do I have fight and most likely end up captured, or go willingly.' I thought. Normally I would fight but I figure I have better chance of escaping if I went willingly. "My name is Maya and I will come with you. But before I go I would like to know your name."

"Dilandau." he said while he walked toward me. "This way." he said walking pass me. Then two people garbed my arms.

"I worn you let go." I said comely, they did not, so in one swift motion I elbowed them both in the faces. The two let go, whimpering. Dilandau turned. "I told them to let go, they did not lesson, shale we go?" He smiled devilishly and gave a chuckle, and kept walking.

~~~~~

"Maya!" Hitomi cried, she was gone. "I cant believe it, she's gone, she told me, she had me promise." there was a pause in what she was saying, not knowing she was talking out load. "Good luck my friend."

"Hitomi, what are you talking about, she new this would happen? She had you promise?" Van said looking at her curiously, and having a hand on her shoulder.

"Before she left, she told me she had a feeling, that something bad was going to happen, and her journey was gong to lead her somewhere soon. She made me promise not to worry to much about her, and not have us go looking for her." She said, still getting over the shock of what Maya said coming true."

"I see, well in that case I wish her luck too, because she is going to need it." Van said.

~~~~~

I was on the floating fortress now; we got up there by Guymellefs. Once on the fortress or Vione, I saw every thing was very artificial. There seamed to be coldness in all the halls, and almost every hall looked the same. It seamed the place was lit just enough to keep shadows in the corners. It gave me the creeps, but I remain seaming just as cold as the place we were walking through. I was amazed at the newfound courage I found in myself, and the attitude I was now taking. Normally I seam happy and fun, and open. But now I seamed wise and one not to be mess with and full of mystery, and I could tell in all my thought I was being very sarcastic and cunning.

Dilandau was leading me to see a person called Falcon. The other Dragon Slayers left us at the Guymellef hanger. Dilandau kept looking at me in a smug way. (Since Maya did not now what Dilandau looked like before I will tell all, that he looked different, he was taller, about Van's present size, more built also. His voice was deeper to. His eyes and hair remind the same, and wore the same uniform as before mince the bow.) 

We entered a large room that seamed to be near the top of the fortress. The walls were huge Windows on the right and left an in front. There were various control panels surrounding the place. It looked to be a control room. A man with blue hair and a black clock stood looking out the windows. After we entered and walked to him, he turned to look at us, Dilandau bawd, I did nothing. "Falcon I brought the person like you asked, SHE has the code of the dragon of her cloak." He said really emphasizing, 'she' he probably expected a he.

"You know its rode to talk about a person as if there not there, and much more say it rudely." I said comely, Dilandaus eye's flickered with hatred. Dilandau was about to bark something out, but Falcon stopped him, with his words.

"She is very right Dilandau," he said with the same attitude I have been showing. "Welcome to the Vione, I am Lord Falcon." he said to me.

"I am Maya." I said. "I would like to know why I am hear, I know you were waiting for me, and know about my most resent title of Dragon Master. But I would like to know if I am a prisoner or a guest because that has been hard to tell."

"For now a guest, and you are here because we want to know who you are." He said.

"What would you like to know?" I said

"Lets start with were you are from."

"I am from a land that is not a land, from a place that is a cursed place, but only to you, and known to you as the Mystic Moon." I said, I was in a riddle-ish mode. Dilandaus eyes let up.

"How long have you been on Gaea?"

"Probably since mid day." I said looking out at the set sun.

"Were have you been, for we can only account for maybe half an hour of that time."

"Fanelia, the Temple of the Dragon." I said

"I knew it she's the enemy!" Dilandau said moving forward.

"I am no one's enemy." I snapped at him. "I remain neutral in your war, for I have my own to fight, as it seams." Falcon smiled at this, and stopped Dilandau from going feather by placing a hand on his shoulder. Dilandau surged it off and stayed were he was.

"Would you consider fighting by Zaibach?" Falcon asked

"Depends, if I don't do I become a prisoner, and why should I if I am not to be a prisoner?" I asked

"You should because I know much about your identity of a Dragon Master that the temple could not tell you, and you would become a prisoner for your crime of trespassing and the injury of two Zaibach soldiers." He said. I thought for a moment 'injury of two Zaibach soldiers?' Oh, yeah, those two soldiers I hit when they would not let go of me.

"I know you are Van's brother, so what could you tell that he could not or predict, now that Hitomi is back with him?"

He smiled, I could tell he was glad I was being so reluctant to answer. "Van dose not have one book, the book that explains the foe that you are to face, I have that book. And Zaibach can see some of what is to come."

"So lit me get this straight, if I don't join your going to make me a prisoner, witch is something I would not allow. But if I do you will give me this book. To me that is not enough to join." I said

"What else would you need?" Falcon asked

"The safety of Fenelia, I would want you to leave them alone. I would understand if they attack you and you defend yourselves, but I want you to leave the country most importantly the people alone. Then I would have a reason to stay." Dilandaus fists were clenched in rage.

"That could be done." Falcon said

"Then what role would I play for Zaibach?"

"We would want you to fight with Zaibach, become one of our Dragon Slayers, that is if you pass the test of basic fighting skills." 

"OK, I agree but I want it in writing and a copy sent to Fenelia."

"Agreed" He said Dilandau looked pissed.

After the contract was written, this is what it read

~~~~~

In exchange for Maya the Dragon Master cervices as a Dragon Slayer for Zaibach. Maya shale receive The Book of the Dragon. Also Zaibach will not attack the country of Fenelia, but if Fenelia chooses to attack us we remain to have the right of defending ourselves. Also if Fenelia chooses to fight with another country against us, we will still not harm the land and people (if they are not attacking Zaibach) of Fenelia. 

(Followed by Falcon, Dilandau and Maya's signature)

~~~~~

That was it, I was with Zaibach now. My destiny lead me hear to be with them for some reason, if I was to be hear I might as well insure the safety of Van and Hitomi, because that was all I could give them, for now I had betrayed my best friend. I thought looking out the window at now the night sky witch had the earth and the moon just rising over a mountain.

~~~~~~~

What will happen next? Wait and see. And Thank You Tora, Serino, and Phantom Angel for all your help. 


	3. Shock

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

****

By, TigerWolf

Part 3- Shock

After, the signing of the contract, a messenger was sent to Fanelia with a copy. It was morning now, and it should be arriving any moment now. I was looking out the windows of the command room, the same room in witch I chose to become my friends enemy. I spent the night there, and slept maybe a couple of hours in a chair. And had eaten nothing. They offered me a room but I never went to it. Knowing now of being the Dragon Master and betraying my friend, I was up all night thinking of it, and felt no sleep come upon my troubled soul. Some one tapped me on the shoulder, and startled me from my thoughts. It was a Dragon Slayer, in blue. "I am to escort you to breakfast, Lady Maya." He said.

"Then lead the way." I said turning to him, "So who are you." 

"I am Miguel." After that we spoke no more, mostly because I showed no sign of wanting to talk. We entered a large room, with a table, at one end two chairs were seated, Dilandau sat in one, and one chair was on the other side. All the dragon slayers were seated on the sides. Miguel led me to the char by Dilandau, and then sat with the others. I ate quietly and little. When I was finished it was before the others did, I studied them all. There were twelve total, mines Dilandau. And they all seamed as if I being there offended them. Dilandau spoke to me.

"Are you ready to fight, because your test is in fifteen minuets, in my throne room." He said, as if he expected me to fail.

"A person should never be ready to fight, if they wish to survive, they should be ready to win." I said, something Master Kida had always said to me.

"Humph" and stood up, "Well its time, follow me." He said. I stood up with him, and the others followed.

~~~~~

"King Van a messenger of Zaibach came to the borders early morning, and delivered this letter." Kedo said to Van as he sat on the throne then handed him a letter.

"A messenger from Zaibach?" He said looking at the letter curiously, then opened it. An another letter fell out, labeled:

To, Hitomi

From, Maya

Then he looked at the parchment that was still in his hand, and read the first page.

~~~~~

Dear Van,

I wanted to thank you for the brief hospitality you showed me while I was in your country. Attached is a copy of a contract I made with Zaibach, I now work and fight by them, but my services do not go without cost. In exchange, I have protected the land and people of Fenelia, but still give you the choice to fight Zaibach still knowing at lest the land is safe and the people that stay there. It is all I can give you for now. I am sorry; I have betrayed you and most importantly my friend Hitomi. But this is where my destiny is leading me, for now.

-Maya

~~~~~

Van shock his head, and picked up the letter for Hitomi. "Poor girl, I guess you really do need that luck after all, I just wish it could be different." he thought

"Someone please take this to Hitomi." Van said and handed the letter to her off.

~~~~~

I stood in front of Dilandau, who was seated on his throne. The other Dragon Slayers stood in two row's one on each side of me in attention. Falcon was standing by Dilandau. "Let the test begin." Falcon said

"Maya, remove your sward, you shale not use it for the first part." Dilandau said, so I did so I took the sward off and my clock, for the first time everyone could see my arm. And handed them to Miguel, who set them a side. "Chasta, fight her, unarmed." One of the Dragon steeped forward, handing his sward over to another. The Slayers baked to the walls, leaving an open space. We went and stood about five feet apart, so that we had Dilandau to my right and to his left. "Attention Bow" I heard Dilandau say, so I did, and he did. "Ready stance" We both went into left side backward leaning stance, with a yell (keyhop to those who know marshal arts) "Fight." I was always a aggressive person, so I went at him with a round house kick, he blocked and tried to side kick me, I garbed his leg, and twisted it for him to fall, he did but he was quick to recover. The fight lasted for about a two minuets before I got a good series of kicks, (front kick, side kick, round house, and back kick in one quick and swift motion) and he fell, he was down and very dazed, I had won. We bowed out.

"Now arm yourself with your sward." Dilandau said, my sward was handed to me, I put it on, "Gatti, Miguel, Viole, Dallet. Attack her." Four stepped forward and attacked me from the front. In sward fighting I was always defensive, I always let them make the first move. The fight lasted maybe a minuet, before I had them all knocked out cold. Hay it was either them or me, I choose them obviously. Well now I had sent five of them to the medicine bay. I looked at Dilandau as people helped the fore unconscious soldiers away. He garbed his sward out of a lion's mouth. "And know you fight Me." he said.

I new he had to be good, otherwise he would not challenge himself to fight me after a knocked four of this men out in less then a minuet. But I was good to, it was weird. I have always been good at sward fighting but never that good, but I figured don't fight the new found talent, just let it flow it's course. You may wonder how did I know how to sward fight, the answer is simple. Remember Master Kida, well she taught me. Dilandau charged me, I flipped over him, and attached his side, and he blocked. The fight counted for the next ten minuets or so. I was getting tied but not enough to quit, I would never. Dilandau kept whispering stuff in my ear like, 'Your just a little girl' or 'You can't beat me' or 'big mistake.' This just mad me frustrated. Our swards were locked now.

"Dilandau that's enough." Falcon said loud enough for us to hear. Dilandau did not release his sward, so I was not about to release mine. "Dilandau, I said, that's enough!" Falcon said louder. He released his sward and put it away. I did the same.

"But, Falcon, I was having fun, why do you always ruin my fun?" he said devilishly at Falcon.

"She has passed the test, better then we thought. Lady Maya, come with us." Falcon said leaving the room; Dilandau flowed him then me. We went to an empty room that looked like an office. My guess is that we came here for privacy. "Lady Maya, you are now a Dragon Slayer, and I am placing you second in command, due to your skill." Dilandau looked pissed.

"Her, Second!" Dilandau yelled.

"Yes, Lady Maya, will be second." Falcon said almost threateningly. Personally I did not care, this just meant only Dilandau would be able to boss me around. I just rolled my eyes at the entire conversation, and had a look of 'can't we get on with this'. "See look Lady Maya even has some of your attitude."

"Hey, I resent that." I said, the statement brought me back to their argument. "I don't want to ever be put on the same plan as him, he doesn't even have the guts to have a disagreement without trying to draw his sward, or acting like a child." Dilandau look at me, as if to kill. It just proved my point more. Falcon smiled.

"This is why I am giving her this possession, Lady Maya, we do have some technicalities to work out though. Today is a leave day, for the soldiers, so it's a perfect time to work this out."

"What are these technicalities?" I did not like the way he said it.

"First the Vione, as little extra space, for rooms, so your going to have to share, and I am not going to allow you to sleep in the slayers dorm, your going to have to room with."

"Dilandau." I growled, finishing Falcons words. "Great I get to share a room with him." I said with vivid sarcasm.

"Sorry," Falcon said. "Dilandau will show you to your room."

"Hold on, Sir, what about the Book you promised me?" I said

"I will be by shortly with it."

"Thank you."

~~~~~

Hitomi herd a knock on the door, she said 'enter' and in walked a cat women that looked allot like the gold and silver twins that she met when 15. "Merle?" Hitomi said.

"Who did you think it was?" She said, yep it was Merle, she still had that annoying voice, but it was a little better. "You Foreigners."

"Yeah, yeah, all the same. I see you learned how to use a door." Hitomi said. "It's good to see you again." and gave here a smile. Merle gave a smile back.

"Here this came for you, Van-sama wanted it given to you." Merle handed her the letter.

"Ah, thanks, it's from Maya." Hitomi opened it and read

~~~~~

Hitomi-

I'm all right, technically speaking. I hope you forgive me for what I have done. I have joined Zaibach. In exchange I have protected Fanelia, and given it a choice to fight and have their homeland safe and people that stay there. I have also received a book that should help me identify my 'foe' that I am to fight. But it will also tell me more about me. I am sorry, I have betrayed you. But hopefully one day you might let me be your friend again. Remember your a strong women now, and are a great person, never forget that.

-Maya

~~~~~

'I forgive you.' Hitomi thought.

"Come on Hitomi we have got to make you blend in more. At least you grew that hair of yours out." Merle said eyeing her. Then Merle grabbed her hands and led her out of the room.

"You know, I can walk!" Hitomi said, fighting her hand away from hers. Merle gave her a look of "I would never have guessed that." 

~~~~~

Dilandau led me to 'our' room. It was a huge room. There were two large beds with black comforters with the symbol of Zaibach on the right wall. Two desks one towards the door on the left wall, filled with papers, the other one on the far wall, in front of a window. There was also a table, and a bathroom with a shower. I got the Far desk, and the far bed. Dilandau went to work at his desk. I took the time to look at my sward for the first, real time. The case was black and had small blue gems on the edges. I took the sward out, it was a silver sward but it looked tented light blue, and seemed to glow. It also had an engraving on it in English. "None shale weld this sward but the chosen one." I said out load.

"What did you say? What language was that?" Dilandau asked, looking up from his work.

"English, and what I said dose not matter." I snapped back, I was still touchy from having been stuck with him. I was saved from Dilandaus comeback by a knock on the door. Dilandau answered it. It was Falcon.

"Falcon-sama." Dilandau said analogizing him.

"Maya, I have brought you the book promised to you." He said. Dilandau had a smirk on his face, I did not like it, and I felt like I was tricked. The book Falcon handed me, looked ancient, but well kept, it had a black cover, with my royal blue mark on the front. I opened it and was surprised to see the first page in English. I flipped a couple of pages ahead and saw Latin, I continued to do this and noticed the book was written in nine languages, French, Spanish, Portages, German, Russian, Egyptian Hieroglyphics, and Japanese. "No one can read this book, we have spent years trying to translate it" Falcon continued. No wonder Dilandau had a smirk on his face. I smiled.

"Of coarse you could not translate it, who ever wrote this was very smart, they did not write in the same language for more then two pages, nine total. Smart. But who ever wrote this was from earth, or at least spent years they're, studding languages." I smiled, and laughed. "Thank you, this is going to prove to help me very much."

"Don't tell me you can read all those languages." Dilandau said, standing up.

"Oh course I can, my parents were travelers, and taught me many languages, I'm rusty with a couple but it wont be to hard." That wiped that smirk of Dilandaus face.

"Well if you excuse me I must go." Falcon said, and left. I settled down at the desk, and took out some parchment, and a pen. So I could take notes while reading.

~~~~~

Hours latter, I mean it was all most diner time. I spent hours on this book for two reasons, I was rusty with my Hieroglyphics, and also I could not believe what I was reading. There was one passage that was intriguing to me:

Two balances, Fore controls.

One control rules them all.

Without one non-shale exist.

Fear is anger and venerability, ruled by red and the spear.

Love is responsibility and dedication, ruled by white and the arrow.

Faith is belief and understanding, ruled by green and the staff.

Justice is truth and rules them all and what it decides panders and changes them all,

Ruled by blue and the sward

Justice North,

Fear South,

Faith East,

Love West,

Make the directions in witch all fallow, keeping the balance of good and evil.

As I understood the book, I was going to be fighting a force of turbulence; this foe wanted to through the balance of good and evil off, witch would plunge Gaea into chaos. So long ago, an ancient race, that protected this balance, created fore spiritual dragons, witch stood for fore controls, Fear, Love, Faith, and Justice. The Dragon of Justice, was to rule the fore, becoming the Dragon Master. This dragon's sprit would be the only one to be passed by blood. When this sprit was to be needed, it would take a form, the chosen one, and at birth the mark would be visible for one day only. Then one of the descends of this ancient race, would take this baby, form Gaea, and when the time came they would return and the mark on the child's arm would be shown again. 

Then the book spoke directly to me, giving me instructions. The book wrote that the book was fatted to come into my hands once on Gaea again. It told me, that the sward and the color blue ruled the sprit of Justice and coming to Gaea would reveal the color and the sward. And that I was to find the other three, Fear, Love, and Faith, but I would be the only one with their color reviled. It told me that I would find the Dragon of Fear, by a mark on there hand. Once I found him/her I was to go to the Sprit Forest. There I would also find the Dragon of Love and Faith. Once I found all I was to revile there colors and there weapons. It said I would now just now how to do this when the time came. I just read the book, with shock. I was not shocked at what I was; I was shocked at how the book told me how much faith I would have to put in destiny. The book told of much more, but most of it was lore (history). Someone tapped my shoulder.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy!" I snapped, not turning around.

"Ahh, Yes Lady Maya, but, Dilandau sent me to get you, and you did not answer the door." A voice said that was not Dilandau.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Dilandau, I did not even realize he left." I said turning around. "Miguel, right." I said looking at him.

"Yes, I was to escort you to dinner." He said

"OK, hold on though, I just have to figure out this symbol." I said, looking back at the book. The last page was hieroglyphics, and the last part had a symbol, I could not make out. It read, "Your Gift is 'blank', that is how you help Gaea".

"Ahh, may be diner will clear my mind." I said standing up. We walked out of the room. "Are you guys not to have the day off." I asked nicely.

"We did, Lady Maya."

"Why do you keep saying Lady, and what do you mean you did." I ask.

"I am to call you Lady, you are the Dragon Master, and from what I hear, second in command now. I said we did, because, it ended a hour ago for Diner."

"News travails fast around here, and please stop with this Lady stuff, unless you have to. I cant believe you guys call that a day off."

"Well, it was, to us. And all stop with the lady stuff, but we all have to sometimes." He smiled, I smiled back. "So what was that book about, it looked to be a different language."

"Oh, that, it's about me, well the Dragon Master, and it's actually in nine different languages, it is just the last language I am a little rusty with, and I cant figure out this one symbol, It makes me wish I studied harder, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, I hate it when that happens." We were almost at the dinning room.

"You know I think you're the only descent person I have meat so far on this ship." I said.

"I'm glad to hear." 

At Dinner I stayed quite, and just observed the others. I knew the Dragon of Fear; had to be with Zaibach, only by the fact I seamed to be 'fatted' to be here. The question was who was it. I was able to find my way back to the room by myself this time. I fond some cloths on my bed, and a note. I picked up the note it read:

Lady Maya,

I figured since you are not only a Zaibach soldier now, but also the Dragon Master, I have done the liberty, of having a uniform made for you that will represent both of these tittles.

Falcon

'OK, whatever.' I thought. I looked down to see some loss cloth pants and a sleeveless shirt I could were for bed. I grabbed them, and went to take a shower, then went to bed. Latter that seamed to be a mistake.

~~~~~~~

- What will happen? Read more and see. (LOL) OK I am making myself laugh now. This is so fun writing.


	4. Red Dreams

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

****

By, TigerWolf

Chapter 4- Red Dreams

Things were flashing around me. My hand's they had blood on them, then I saw a Guymellef like no other. Chaos. It was all swarming in my head. Blacked cloaked people, with unseen faces. Then I sward entered my chest. And I thought I saw the face of the cloaked person, but I did not.

I woke, shaking, my covers long forgotten on the floor. My forehead was wet, with cold sweat. I sat up rather quickly. "What was that, It was a dream, relax, it was not real, just your imagination, chill." I voiced my thoughts out load, accidentally. I quickly shot my head to the other bed, to see Dilandau not there, and the bed undisturbed. 'Good.' I thought, last thing I wanted was to have him see me like this. But where was he? I glanced around the room, especially in the shadows. Nothing. I picked the covers up off the floor, and wrapped my self protectively in them, and drifted back to sleep.

It was happening again, I knew I was dreaming, but I was fully aware how weird it was. Dilandau flashed in front of me in a red cloak and with a spear. He flashed away. Again I saw a battle; this time there was no death, just hatred, pure hatred. Then Fear, of not being able to do it. The weaknesses were being shown in all, fueling the fear, then the hatred. The back of a hand flashed in front of me, it was in a fist, and had my mark in red on there hand. It flashed away. I looked down at my own hands; blood covered them again, then disappeared. Then I felt that sward enter my chest again, and saw what may have been the hidden identity, of what was killing me, but nothing again.

I woke again, shaking, fear subsiding on my soul. Covers again lay forgotten. Sleeping felt like more work then being awake. Again, hoping Dilandau did not see me I shot a look at his bed, he was there, fully asleep. I looked at a clock in the room it read '4:57.' No sings of sleep I felt, even if I did fell tired, I would not sleep. I looked at my hands; I saw red blood on them. I jumped up, and looked again, there was nothing. Then I started trying to remember my 'dreams' but they were slowly leaving me, it was like trying to hold water in your hands, it just slowly dripped away. I went to take a shower, I felt dirty, but I new I wasn't. I changed into my new cloths, my new uniform.

It took me about 15 minuets, to figure out how it went. Like I was to know!?! When I was finished, I was happy about how comfortable it felt, and how it gave me some protection, but yet it still let me move, and was light. What I was wearing looked very similar, to what I was 'given' when I came to this plant, but crossed with the dragon slayers uniform. The pants were black and were leather, not tight, but slightly baggy, and had a royal blue dragon on the sides. Then I had a royal blue sleeveless shirt, but was covered by a long sleeved jacket, that was tight but lose at the same time. The Jacket was long like the Dragon slayers, but did not have big shoulder pads and a high caller. Instead the armor that was lined it curved with my arms, and it had no caller, it V necked in slightly and button together to about the bottom of my sternum. Also were my mark was on my arm, on the jacket the same mark was there in the same place. I wore the same boats I had, and wore my sward at my side, and a dagger in each boot, and a small knife by my chest.

I left the room, Dilandau still sleeping. It was now 6:15. I knew breakfast was at 7:30 so I went to the kitchens, to see who made it, and if I could help. There was nothing else I could do. I fond the kitchens kind of easily, I went to the dining room, and followed what noises I herd. I opened the doors to find Miguel and two others. "Hi, Miguel." I said, he looked up.

"Good Morning, La--, Maya, what are you doing here." He asked

"Couldn't sleep I have been up a while, just wanted to see if I could help." I said

"Help? You don't need to help, were fine." He said like he was passed shocked

"Why cant I help, it's not like I have anything better to do." After some convincing, I was helping. The other two were Viole and Gatti. I found that Cooking was a duty that went through them, 1st and 2nd in command were exempt from it. After a while we were all laughing and having fun. Until Dilandau came in.

"There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere." He said to me, like I was doing something wrong.

"I am just helping, it's not like it hearts anyone, and why have you been looking for me?" I asked, the others looked at me suppressed by the way I was talking to him.

"Come with me." He said, I could see anger boiling in him. Latter I found that he wanted to go over protocols with me, and what I had to do. After breakfast training started. After Lunch, Dilandau took us down to a forest.

"We are going to play a little game, of hide and seek. I'm the hunter, If I find you and disarm you, you become a hunter also, the game ends in two ways, I either capture you all, or you the pray disarms me. Understand, Good, you got to ten, to run for it." He said, then started counting to ten.

Miguel and I booked it in the same direction, "Well latter." I said then jumped up into a tree and started going through the forest from branch to branch. I found a good perching spot, were I could see everything, once I had a good since of everything, I followed Dilandau, I was going to hunt the hunter. I watched as Dilandau found them all, and made them hunters. Miguel and Gatti stayed with him. I was the only one left. They were walking through a shallow river that was just about ready to fall of a cliff, making a deep pool, and a large waterfall.

"Come out, Come out, Because you know I'll find you." Dilandau yelled. I got a really good Idea. I jumped out of the trees a foot away from the waterfall, and in the middle of the river.

"Oh, Dilandau, You're right, I'll give up." I yelled over to him, he smiled, and walked towards me, 15 feet, 10 feet away. "Acutely I change my mind, catch me if you can!" I said and back-dived of the waterfall. Entering the water, felt so good, I all ways felt at home it the water. I went to the surface to see Dilandau, jump in. "Fool, you're on my turf now." I took a deep breath and dived. I watched from underwater, him go up for air, I swam, beneath him and undid his sward, he did not even notice, probably for two reasons, the water was a little merkey, and you cant really fell the weight of things in the water. I dove deeper beneath him, and came up on the other side of the waterfall, for some air. I took another deep breath, and dove again. Dilandau was swimming all over trying to find me. I secretly came up to him again, and took the knife from his boat, and a dagger, I went back to the other side of the fall again. I had all his weapons. I climbed the waterfall and came up to the top, I stood were I was before. "Dilandau!" I yelled down to him. He looked up. "It looks like the Hunter just got hunted," I yelled back, showing all his weapons. 

He splashed the water around him, and cursed. "Poor Loser, I see." I yelled down. And dove of again, this time doing a flip before diving perfectly. I swam underwater to a rock. Then came up placing Dilandaus weapons there. Then I went to shore, but Dilandau grabbed my foot. I turned around only to find his arms around me; I was looking into his eyes. For a moment I felt relaxed and relived. Then my senses snapped back to reality. I pulled him underwater, and pouched away from him. And came up again, breathing normally. Dilandau came up, breathing havey.

"You're like one with the water." He said to me

"A lot of people say that to me, as far as I'm concerned the water is like my second home." Then swam to shore.

~~~~~

"Hitomi, come on!" Merle's voice rang through the door.

"Hold, on. I'm almost done." Hitomi called back

"Well if you don't hurry up, you'll be late in meeting Van-sama."

The door opened and out stepped Hitomi. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, it had thin leather straps, and a thin red yellowish pattern on the top that looked like flames. Then two peace's of cloth were tied just below her chest rapped to the back and tied in a small but simple bow, with the ends flowing down to her waist, the same color red, along with the same color brown as the leather. The white dress flowed down to her ankles, and ended with a trim with triangles pointing up in the same red, about fore inches tall. And then to finish it of some colored brown leather sandals, and the front part of her sandy hair pulled back in two, with the ends slightly curled. "So how do I look?" she asked the stunned cat women while twirling around.

"You look beautiful." A man's voice said from the end of the hall.

"Van..... Thank you." Hitomi stuttered out. Little did she know that Van was standing there gapping at her, since the second she came out of the room, and just got the courage to say something. He walked over to her.

"Shale we go?" he asked, offering his hand to her. He was wearing black pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

"Yes." she said taking his hand, "Van? Were are we going?" 

"For a walk, and you'll see to were." He said smiling at her. Hours latter, they sat on the green hills outside Fanelia, talking about everything, but them as a couple. They talked about earth, Fenelia, friends, everything but them.

"Van, I hope I'm not inconveniences you by being here." Hitomi said

"Hitomi, your not at all, I am more then happy that you're here, I thought you forgot about me." Van said, blushing some.

"How can I ever forget about you, I have been so lonely sense I left Gaea, I wish I didn't sometimes." Hitomi said looking down

"I know, but I'm glad your here now. Everything has been so much easier because of you." He said blushing again

"You're blushing." She said giggling

"Well you were to." he said defensively.

"Cant be helped." she said, "Because." She cut off. And leaned against Van. Van a little shocked, then rapped his arms around her, she was so intoxicating.

"Because why?" he asked

"Because, it can't be helped." she said lying

"I think it's because you love me." he said. Hitomi eyes widen in shock, when did Van start to speak his feelings? She thought.

"Since you seam to know me so well, why did you blush?"

"Because I love you Hitomi." Hitomi turned to him, did she hear him right? This was not like Van. "I love you Hitomi." He said again looking her in the eyes.

"I love you to Van." she said, then he lightly kissed her on the forehead. The kiss felt like fire but ice at the some time for Hitomi. "Since when have you became so open with your feelings?" she asked

"Since I realized I could not lose you again if I'm not." He said, giving her a sweet smile. Then Hitomi kissed him, pushing him on his back. They both felt like everything had stopped, and that this kiss could last forever. Hitomi pulled back a little, their lips were slightly touching, "Promise me you will never leave me again." Van asked softly.

"I promise, as long as you promise not to leave me." 

"How could I ever let you go? Of coarse a promise." Then he rolled her onto her back and kissed her, gently.

~~~~~

Dilandau and I were now on the riverbank, he was trying to un-water-log himself. Then things started to flash to me.

Dilandaus face, red, the spear, and the fist.

I jumped back, "It's you, It's you, why the hell dose everything have to be YOU!" I scrammed

"What are you talking about." Dilandau said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Take your right glove off, and then you will now." I said

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it! Please." He did it to shut me up. Nothing was there. Then it flashed to me again.

My hand, his hand, touches.

"Now what is this about?" he asked. I walked over to him, and took his hand with my left hand, and placed my right hand over his. His hand it felt worm, soft, sad. Stop it Maya I told myself. Then I felt it. And let go the mark was visible now. They're one his hand.

~~~~~~~

Dun-dun-dunn. lol


	5. Questions

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

****

By, TigerWolf

Part 5- Questions

Dilandau jumped back. "What did you do? What is this mark." He yelled over to me.

"I did nothing, but revile part of your destiny. That mark tells me that you are the South, The Dragon of Fear, the color red and the spear." I said mater of faculty.

"What! I am no Dragon of Fear! I'm a Zaibach soldier, and only that." He snapped back.

"Haven't you ever wondered what your destiny was? You were brought up to fight, to only fight. It makes perfect since that your the Dragon of Fear, because anger is fear, when your mad at something it's because your really fear it, you either see something that may harm you, or you see venerability. And you're always angry, or trying to make others fear you. As much as you would love to through a child's tantrum, about how you're not what you are, I am NOT going to lessen to it, just except your destiny like a man."

He gave me a look of pure hate, I knew the tantrum part would make him except it, only to prove he was a man. "Me the Dragon of Fear, hump, what role do I play, since you seam to know so much about me?"

"You play the role of the South, Dragon of Fear, ruled by red and the spear, and help keep the balance of good and evil, when the time comes, and I am the North, Dragon of Justice, ruled by blue and the sward, and guide all." I said. "But in the mean time, I, we, must find the Dragon of Faith and the Dragon of love, for they are the East and West."

"And were are we to find them." he asked sarcastically

"The Sprit Forest, we must go there."

"You must be insane, no one goes into the sprit forest, without coming out totally messed up."

"Well we will, don't tell me your afraid."

"Me afraid, I think not."

"Then we shale go there then."

"Fine"

"Fine then." That worked out better then I thought. Poor Dilandau, trying to stand up to me, and make me think him a man not a boy. To bad he did not relies he was playing straight into my hands.

~~~~~

"We are all in agreement, as I see." Van said looking around at the six advisers.

"Yes King Van. We believe the lady to be a perfect match for you, we give you are best wishing."

"Thank you." Van said, and got up to leave the room, Merle, followed him out.

"Have you thought of how you're going to ask her, lord Van?" she asked

"No, this is starting to seam harder then fighting a whole army. I know she is the person I love the only person I want to be with. But will she have me?" He stated, knowing the answer, but not excepting it.

"Lord Van, here I thought you finely got it." She said shaking her head

"Got what?"

"How mush you care for her, and how much she cares for you. I mean you were finally able to express your feelings, and now you cant except hers. I mean come on here, I know you can see this, so stop doubting yourself."

"Merle I know, I'm just nerves, like I said this is not easy for me, she has only been back a few days now, she has lost her friend to Zaibach, and now I am planning to ask her to marry me. Maybe I should weight a little."

"Lord Van, she has not lost her friend. Its just Maya has to be with Zaibach for the time, and Hitomi excepts that. I also know that she came here to be with you, for the rest of her life, and Maya was helping her get rid of her doubts like I am doing for you. So ask her, until then you will just have suspense between you."

"How do you know this?"

"I kind of read that letter, Maya wrote her, plus Hitomi told me how Maya made her relies were she belonged."

"Maya, sheer had done allot for us, I wish I could of got to know her, she seamed like a person that I would have liked, but she is with Zaibach, like she said, for now."

"Yeah, but enough about her, how are you going to ask Hitomi?"

~~~~~

"She has reviled Dilandau as a Dragon, sir, and is planning to go to the sprit forest. What shall we do?" Falcon asked

"Nothing for now, timing is everything right now. We must wait, and let her find the other two Dragons, and when chaos starts, we will be there, to make sheer our plan goes into affect." 

"Yes lord Dunkirk."

~~~~~

It was night know, Dinner was over, and Dilandau was still trying to be strong. I had to admire that in him, as much as I knew his soul must he crumbling right now and rebuilding itself, he was taking his new destiny pretty well. I could tell he did not really believe it to be true, but the inter, trying to prove himself a 'Man' in my eye, was making him mange self control, seines he never learned how to exercise that he had to fight himself with every word.

I got my self up from my desk, that symbol sheer was bothering me. What was my gift to Gaea? And I knew I knew that symbol, and I would bet it was something simple too. Oh, well maybe it would come to me latter. I told myself climbing in to bad. I drifted of to sleep.

All around me, was a open field, the sun shined bright, I knew this field all to well, it was the field I was found in when I was a baby. Master Kita would bring me here to practice sometimes, and show me where I was found. I never hated this place, for that, I was intrigued by it. I looked around more, nothing was about. I always knew when I was dreaming, it was just one of those thing for me, and I knew this was a dream. I decided to do some soul searching, this place was perfect for that, I sat with my feet crossed, and my head bowed, lessening and felling everything.

The wind started to pick up, and howl slightly, I could smell rain about to form. I opened my eyes to see a flash storm above me; lightning cut though the sky flowed by heart shaking thunder. A light, not lighting, touched ground, right in front of me; I could see a woman's sellowet be lowered. The light drifted back into the sky leaving a woman there. "Master Kita?" I whispered, to hear nothing, the storm vanished as quickly as it formed. My master was holding a baby in her arms, and it had my pendent around its neck. That was me. So that mean, Kida, was from Gaea. Everything plugged into white.

A balance formed in front of me, perfectly balanced by two elements. One element was lifted, and one side plummeted. With the crash of the balance, fighting began, Faith was lost, Love smashed, and fear was like a never-ending weight in all. The need for justice, was needed, things needed to be set right. Black cloaked people, raged onto the confused people, seating them into a battle. Fighting was hard because the need to want to live was gone. But the want to stay alive burned in all. I looked at my hands blood again. Then, understanding, protection, and Death, the symbol, a sward interred my chest. 

I woke, like before, covers forgotten, shaking all over, I looked at the clack, 6:00, 'at least I was able to sleep till morning, I thought. Then the Dream started to slip, like before, images, dripping away from me, but I remembered one thing, Death. My Gift to Gaea was death? What did this mean? "Death" I said out load. I pulled the covers up, and curled into them, sitting up.

"I see, you are having troubled sleep again." I herd Dilandaus voice say.

"What of it, everyone has their dreams, and not all are good." I said, I new he was to notice sometime or another.

"Hump." He said.

I got up to get ready. Thinking only of 'Death.'

~~~~~~~~

He he, Dilandau is catching on now. Lol. Ok read on there's more ya know. Also Review when done, I would love that.


	6. Answers

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By- TigerWolf

Part 6- Answers

"Hey, weight a minuet, what were those dreams about, you seam to have them every night," Dilandau asked garbing my arm.

"I don't know, I don't remember them, all the details seem slip away from me the moment I wake." I said and shrugging my arm away from him.

"Then why did you say, Death?"

"Because this time that is all I remember, the symbol Death, my gift to Gaea is death!" I said getting frustrated, "Nothing makes since. Less then a week ago, I was just a normal girl, and now I'm this chosen one, the Dragon Master, the Dragon of Justice. I did not choose for any of it! But that's how life works, you don't get to control your destiny, just the choices you make on the way." Why was I telling him about everything that was bothering me, I just some how found my self telling Dilandau. I didn't cry, but I had one tear roll down my cheek.

Dilandau, stood in front of me, and used his left hand to wipe the tear away. His eyes, they seamed so lonely, but full of compassion he could never showed to anyone. His red eyes flared like gentle fire seaming to soothe away all my fear. He gave me a small smile, a real smile. I fond myself leaning on him, and him holding me protectively, telling me, "It's gust the way life works, it doesn't seam fare sometimes but it all works out to some end. It's all right." His voice was soothing, and telling me what I needed to hear, his body felt worm and relaxing, it was like all my fears were being melted away.

~~~ Dilandaus thoughts ~~~

Why I am I being so nice to her? Why every time I'm around her my heart throbs? I guess it's the way she seams so strong, fearless. She's the only one how stands up to me, and seams to understand me. And her untamed beauty, her eyes seam to have the sea flow through them and reflect the light of the sky, and her hair seamed to reflect the pallet of the earth, she had simply natural beauty. He could fell her body relax, and her breathing slow. He picked her up and laid her on his bed.

I wonder what those dreams are doing to her, I can see she is tired from all the pain they cause her. He lay down besides her, her dreams kept him up too and today was a leave day so they could sleep. He put his arm around her, having his chest to her back, she snuggled up into him, and he held her closer. Soon he drifted to sleep.

~~~~~

I woke; I could see the sun trying to shine in through the covered windows. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I was able to sit up slightly; I looked to see Dilandaus arm around me, and him sleeping. I smiled, and then reality started to crash down upon me. What happened, no, I knew what happened, I must have fallen asleep in his arms. Oh no, this did not happen, I can't be having feelings for him! But why, part of me was saying. Because he's with Zaibach, he was no control over him self. Then the other part of me was saying, so, your with Zaibach too you know, and think about how his life has been, he has no choice to act the way he dose, he can change, all he needs is someone to acutely care for him. Remember how you were once, you were just like him, and think about the way your acting now, Zaibach is a place were how tuff you are matters. I sighed, my good old conches has done it again.

I looked at Dilandau, he looked so peaceful, and seamed like he never wanted to let go of me. His bare shoulders and chest caught me eye. (Relax, we sleeps in a pare of lose cloth pants) I thought about waking him would be to hard to do, so I just laid back down and let sleep drift over me, I felt Dilandau shift a little, and move his hand to the top of my stomach, and hold me closer. I smiled, while drifting back to sleep. 

~~~~~

Dilandau woke; he could smell the sweat sent of Maya, who he was holding in his arms. He smiled. Then reality came and crashed down on him, like it had to Maya. What did he do? He was supposed to be the cold, dangerous, Dilandau, he was not supposed to care about others. But he did care; he cared especially about her. She is most likely going to kill him when she woke up. But part of him did not care; it was worth it to be able to care about someone for however brief a time it was. No, this is not happening, he thought, she's the one that is protecting Fanelia, keeping him from revenge against their king. She is the one who second-guesses him, and talks back to him. But she was the one who he cared for, who he had feelings for, who he wanted to care for.

He looked down on her calm sleeping face, if only he could steel one kiss from her. He stroked her hair from her cheek, and slightly stroked her face. Her eyes tightened, and began to flutter open, she let out a faint grown, and closed her eyes as if to sleep again, but not before putting her hand over his that was on her stomach. She sighed. And spoke, "Dilandau why did you have to wake up?" she said without opening her eyes.

"Because, I could not resist to look down upon a sleeping angel." Did he just say what he thought he said?

"Well, I'm no angel, you should remember that." She said, rolling over and pushing him back on the bed, and looking at him, as if she was wide awake. Her bright blue eyes, sparkling in the dim light room.

"I'll make a note of that. But still you can be an angel in my eye." He said. Maya grabbed one of the spare pillows and through it in his face playfully while laughing. She sat up and was about to stand up, when he garbed her around the waist, and pouched her back on the bed, he was now leaning over her, and she was laughing slightly. Then she kicked up her leg and rapped it around this neck, and arched up, and swiped her other leg, pushing him on his back, now he was pinned, but he still had the advantage. He used his strength and pouched her on her back. They were both laughing. Something pouched inside on him; he wanted to steel a kiss from her. He lost control of his body; he was leaning in to kiss her. The knock sounded at the door. No. Not now, who could it possibly be? I hate them.

~~~~~

Well that was fun; he is a nice person. But why do I have to be pinned? Dilandau started to lean towards me, I closed my eyes, if he was going to steel a kiss from me, I would gladly let him. I herd a knock at the door, I opened my eyes. Dilandau suddenly looked irritated, I was with him on this one. Who the hell is knocking? Dilandau, got up and went to the door, I rolled over on my stomach, and lifted myself up on my elbows. As it to look like nothing special just happened. Dilandau opened the door. "Falcon-sama." Dilandau said. And let him enter. "What can we do for you?" Dilandau asked in an irritated way.

"I came to tell you, that we are over the city Sharda, and that I have given leave to let the soldiers into the city, but they are to be back by dinner."

"OK, is that all?" Dilandau asked

"No, Lady Maya." he said and faced me.

"Yes, Falcon-sama?"

"We will be over the Sprit forest, once we depart tonight, tomorrow, you can leave to venture out into it, and take whomever you wish."

"Thank you, but I will only be taking Dilandau, Falcon-sama."

"As you wish." And he left. Dilandau closed the door behind him.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Dilandau asked me

"Well, I don't know anything about Gaea's culture or people, I think I will go down to the city, and see what it's like."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" he asked

"Not at all, after all, I know nothing about this world, really. It would be nice to be with someone." I said with a smile. "But there is one thing I want to do for the Slayers, though."

"What would that be?" he asked

"To be honest, they can't cook, and I really want something good to eat, so I figure I'll make dinner tonight. But I need to get some vegies and stuff from the market."

"You can cook? And why would you if you don't have to?"

"Yes I can cook, just because I may not act or dress like a lady to you people, doesn't mean I cant cook. And why would I? To be nice, and plus, I get to eat something good, and because I fell like it."

~~ Back in Fenelia, late day ~~

"So Hitomi, are you excited?" Merle asked.

"Of course, I am, I get a note from Van, asking to met him, and be ready for a evening I'll never forget, and telling me how to dress. How can I not be excited, I'm so curies!" she said from behind the curtain while changing. "OK, how to I look?" she asked while steeping out to her. She had on a pair of black pants, and a dark green sleeveless shirt, with black embroidery of a few flowers on the right side. With her sandy hair down, but a hair tie around her wrist just in case it got to annoying.

"You look good, I have a felling your going to love tonight." Merle said.

"You now, were he's taking me don't you?" Hitomi asked

"No, I don't." The cat girl quickly lied, "Come on, you got to meat him in five minuets." She said opening the door. Hitomi gave her a look of 'you little liar.' But Hitomi asked no more and flawed the cat girl out. They walked to the main hall, were Van was waiting for her, wearing those badge pants and red shirt, Hitomi remembered so well, and his sward was at his side, like always.

"Ready to go." He asked

"Ready as I'll ever be, so wear are we going?"

"You'll see, but it's quit a hike, to get to it, come on the sun is going to set in a hour or so." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to some trials. They hiked for an hour or so, up into the mountains of Fanelia. He was telling Hitomi, how he comes up here to clear his mind, and escape all the preachers of being a king.

"All right Hitomi, come here." Van said walking towards her, then pulling out a blind fold. "For the rest of the way you are going to go sightless."

"Van, If you must, just to let you know I'm trusting you not to let me trip and make a fool of my self." She said, while being blindfolded. Van kissed her lips gently.

"Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good." he said and gestured something totally inappropriate to cheek. Then me picked her up in his arms, and carried her for about five minuets. He set her down.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Of course I am." Van took the blind fold off from behind. Hitomi opened her eyes, to have her breath taken away. They were standing on the highest peak of Fanelia on one side you can see the beautiful city that was below, and the countryside surrounding it. On the other side, you could see hills rolling of into the distance, with the sea on the horizon with the seating sun. "Van.... It's beautiful." she whispered.

Van turned her around so she was facing him. "Hitomi, when you came into my life six years ago, I had no idea why, but I do know I fell in love with the girl from the Mystic Moon. When you left, I felt like my heart would never love another, and I was right. When you came back my heart felt like it could fly away in joy. I am sheer you don't want to leave again, but if you wanted leave I would grantee you wont find anyone who loves you as much as I. Hitomi, I don't want you to ever leave me again." He said looking her in her eyes, and then he dropped to his knee. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, and becoming the Queen of Fenelia?" He asked holding her hands.

Hitomi had a tear run down her face. "Van Fanel, I would never leave you again, I came back for you, for our love. Yes, I would be honored to marry you and become Queen of Fenelia." She said dropping down to him; he had a tear running down his cheek, and a look of pure happiness. Van leaned in to kiss her, when there lips met, it felt like pure love, the sun seating on one side of them the moons raising on the other. Hitomi Put a hand on Vans face, and pulled away. She loved seeing that tear on his face, "I love you Van." she said.

Hitomis face had a look of love and faith in it, Van could see she new this was the right thing, and that they would be happy. They should be together for the rest of their time; it was the look of the person he loved and the look of a Queen. I tear ran down her face, that tear was a tear of forever happiness, he loved to he it. "I love you Hitomi." He stood them up, and took his shirt off. And his Wings opened behind them. Hitomi stared at him in a trace for a moment. "I remembered you loved my wings, let's go home." 

"Van, how could I not love them, you're my Angel, you're my love." she said, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Van swapped her up into his arms, and took of towards Fenelia, holding her tightly in his arms.

~~~~~

The day spent with Dilandau was acutely fun. He acted like a real person. They had to wear there uniforms when the left the Vione, so people were looking straggly at me. It bugged me, but I ignored them all. I told Dilandau about earth and my adopted family there. I felt sorry for him, he could not remember his family, when he was little he was taken, and joined with another person, the Destiny war spilt that bond. He never new love or had anyone take care of him. He was a soul brought up to fight. I thought about all this while making Dinner. I left him two hours ago, to start this. What was I making? Pasta premivera, my favorite, bread, and salad. It was hard work cooking for 13 boys and myself. But I new it was worth it. Three boys walked in, Miguel, Gatti, and Viole. "Wondering when you boys would show up. I'm warning you, don't touch the food or I'll cut your hand off, why don't you set the table?" I said.

"Why are you cooking, and what smells so good?" Gatti asked

"Because I have decided to be nice and cook something that will taste good, and what smells so good, well that could either be the bread that is baking or the souse simmering, or the salad dressing I'm making right now." I said all happy like while, caramelizing some walnuts.

"Well, whatever it is it's making me hungry." Viole said.

Everyone at Dinner was hypnotized at the wonderful food. I got more complements on my cooking then I would have ever guessed. They kept saying they never had anything this good before. My guess was because it was from recipes from Earth. I gust smiled at them all. I was most suprised when Falcon came in and ate. There was always a chair for him at one end of the table but he never ate here, but he did today. I felt so good about making others happy, expressly all these people, they needed to fell good.

When I was about ready to sleep, I thought that no dreams would tubule me tonight, I felt so good about myself. As I let myself be engulfed by the sleepiness that washed over me. What ever tomorrow brings I knew I would have something to remember.

I sward interred my chest, and was pulled out. I could fell blood running out of my body, but then I felt calm. White surrounded me, Master Kita? She stood in front of me, then three people, cloaked, stood behind me, one in red, one in green, one in white. Both green and white had their hods up hiding their face, but the red clocked person was Dilandau, he held a spear.

My body was throne forward, battle surrounded me, and cries for justice were being yelled out. The blacked cloaked people, spread like a black plague. And I stood in the middle of it all. I saw something, I ran to protect it. The sward entered my chest, and the face of the cloaked person was seen for only a second in my eyes, and that was enough to not want to ever see a face like that ever again. It was of pure evil.

I woke, like always, covers forgotten, shaking all over, and this time a tear running down my face, it felt like fire on my cold shaking body. I gasped for air, and not receiving as much as I needed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Just calm down, and breath." the voice said. That face why did I have to see it, why? I leaned back into the arms that where now holding me. Trying to get control of my breathing. Then I saw something.

Dilandau, Master Kita, Balcony, whiting.

I shot up. "Mater Kita!" I said.

"What?" The voice said that I now realized to belong to Dilandau said.

"I must go." I stood up, and put on my black pants and blue shirt, not even caring that I just striped down into my underwear and bra in front of Dilandau. I grabbed my cloak and put it on, and garbed my sward.

"Hold on wait for me." Dilandau said, putting a red shirt on and grabbing his sward. And following me out. I stooped and pulled out my pendent, thinking of what Hitomi taught me.

"Were is she?" I asked out load, holding the pendent in front of me. It pointed to the north balcony. I ran that way. Once there, there was nothing. I went to the banister. And then a white light dropped in front of me. There stood Master Kita, cloaked in gray. "Master Kita." I said and bowed.

"Maya, by now I see you have discovered who you are, and have many questions. I am a part of the ancient race of Haluchea, the keepers of the Dragon Prophecies, and the balance of good and evil. I was sent as your guide, when you were young, you had to be taken from your parents, otherwise it would mean death to them, you, and there country, from the Plahoy, the evil in witch you are to fight. Who your parents are will be reviled in time, once you enter the sprit forest. I came here to tell you a couple of things. Death will be taken by your hands, you must not dwell on that, and their lives will help purify Gaea and restore the Balance. Two, let your heart be your guide, it knows who to trust and to love." She said giving a small look at Dilandau. "Three, you are to discover many things about your self, that will shock you, and change your life, but you are a smart women who knows who you really are. And Fore, you may fight against your friends now, but sooner then you think you will be with them again, and fight by their side. But you must stay with Zaibach, you must let them see the true meaning of Truth, you know what I mean by that. Remember that I have always been with you, and I care for you much, but now you go without me. Remember all that I thought you, and the powers I gave you, they will help." She smiled, and was lifted away.

"Master!" I yelled, dropping to my knees. Gift a grip Maya. I stood up and walked to the banister. I looked out endlessly, finding myself. I felt a hand turn me around. Dilandau looked at me, as if to say sorry, for what he had to do.

"Come with me, We must see Falcon." He said garbing my wrist tightly. And leading me, for a little wale.

"Why do we have to see Falcon." I asked, knowing the answer.

"You are going to become a trader, from what your 'Master' said, I can't allow that."

"What are you going to do." I asked

"Take your memory of what happened away." he said, in an angry voice.

"Oh, no, you don't, I would rather die then let you do that!" I yelled

"No use fighting there's no way off."

"I said I would rather die, at least I would be me." I said then, elbowed him in the gut, his grip lighten, and I broke free. I ran, like no tomorrow, I herd an alarm go off, and Dilandau pursuing, but he was behind me. I found myself running onto the north balcony. I jumped up onto the railing. What was I doing?

"Stupid move, Maya, your trapped." Dilandau smirked.

'Jump. It will be OK. Jump.' A voice said in my head.

"I said I would die before you would take my Memory! It seams I have a trick still up my sleeve, hopefully." I said, 'JUMP' the voice pouched. I jumped off, and fell into the dark obis, the wind wiped around me. 'This is it.' I thought.

~~~~~

"Maya!" Dilandau yelled when hopelessly trying to catch her. Why? She was not supposed to jump. NOO! He scrammed in his head.

~~~~~~~~

You people liking this, sorry for my spelling, like I said before it'd not a talent of mine. Well keep reading there is more.


	7. Tigers with Wings

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 7- Tigers with Wings

The wind wiped through my hair. And the blackness started to lighten as the ground came closer. 'This is it, this is it!' I yelled to myself

'Relax your body, find calmness, your going to all right, relax.' I voice echoed through my head. I relaxed my body, and let my mind find peace, I forgot about the ground. Then I felt a sharp but short pain in my back, and my falling slowed. I opened my eyes to see the ends of angelic wings. 'I have wings? I can fly." I asked myself.

'You know what to do, questions will be answered in time.' I guided myself to a small clearing I saw in the middle of the forest. I touched ground. Feathers flew all around me. I was amazed to see my clothes were fine. (Authors note: Remember when Vans mom sprouted her wings? well her cloths never tore either, I guess it's a male thing.)

"Well this must be the Sprit Forest." I said out load to myself. Shit, Dilandau will try and come after me. 'Remember the power I gave you' my master words echoed through my head. I smiled. And ran into the forest.

~~~~~

Dilandau was eyeing the forest from his Guymellef, searching for Maya, or what remand of her. 'Dilandau, your an idiot!' He thought to himself. Then he spotted it, a small clearing, and he could see allot of white littering the ground. "What could that be?" He landed, Gatti did the same, Dilandau had told him to come with him. They got out of their Guymellefs and looked around.

Dilandau picked up one of the angelic like feathers, "What could have done this?" He looked around a little more, the ground was soft. He saw footprints start in the middle of the clearing. "She landed here, and went that way." he said to Gatti. Then they herd a roar of a tiger.

"What the hell was that." Gatti said

"It sounded like a tiger but it couldn't be, there not found anywhere around here." Dilandau said back, then they herd it again.

"Dilandau-sama, look at this." Gatti said, he had followed the trails into the forest. "The tracks they disappeared right here and form into animal tracks, tiger tracks!"

"Now I see, take some of the feathers to Falcon, he will know what they are. I'll stay here and track the girl, call of the search for her and if I'm not back in two days, find me." Dilandau said.

"Yes sir." Gatti said and left.

"There is more to you then I thought." He said once Gatti was gone.

~~~~~

I used the power my master had given me, the one thing I kept hidden to all, the one thing that made me different from all those on earth. The ability to change into your spiritual animal. All may senses sharpened to that of what I became. I could hear every word between Dilandau and Gatti; I let out a roar to scare them off. I knew Dilandau stayed behind, he was a smart boy, he knew what happened. "Great, well I guess it's a good thing he is staying. I guess I should take him along for the ride." I thought.

Ever since I entered this forest, it was like it was talking to me. Telling were to go, I could fell the direction in witch to fallow. It chilled by bones.

~~~~~

Dilandau was walking into the forest and stopped dead. A large white tiger came out in front of him. It was about 5 feet away, Dilandau drew his sward, the tiger roared at him, showing it's massive teeth, as if it was a waning. Then he looked the tiger in the eyes; the tiger had bright blue eyes like Maya. "Maya, I see you live." Dilandau said. The tiger rolled its eyes, and turned walking away. "I guess that means to fallow." he said.

~~~~~

I walked out of his sight, just showing myself every once in a while, so he knew were he was going. It was late afternoon; they had been walking since early morning when they found each other. I knew Dilandau was getting hungry and tired, so was I. I went and found some fruit, and hunted some rabbits. I was a tiger; I was fighting my animal instances to kill a deer a saw. I could fell the wild soul start to creep up on me. But my mind won over the drive of animal instances away. I lead Dilandau to a riverbank were I left the food. "Time to eat I guess." He said looking at the food. I transformed back into a human in front of him.

"Yes it is, eat while you can, we need to get going again in a while." I said in a scratchy voice. Slowly turning too normal.

"What are you?" Dilandau asked.

"A person with many gifts, it seams, beats me that I could fly but you seam to know something about that by the way you talked to Gatti." I said sitting down against a tree.

"It seams you a Draconian, a tiger and the Dragon Master, any more I should now about?" He asked sarcastically.

"A wolf too." I said calmly. He looked up, he wasn't expecting that. He went about making a fire to cook the rabbit I hunted for him. "I've been able to change into a tiger or a wolf since I was ten. That power works my changing into your spiritual animal, since my master gave me the power to be able to do this, I keep her spiritual animal and mine. She's the wolf, I'm the tiger." I said I felt like I should explain.

"Don't you feel lucky."

"No, I don't. I feel like I don't know my own body, I mean I did not know I could sprout wings that just happen."

"So where are we going." he asked changing the subject.

"I'll know when we get there." I really had no clue I was just following my heart and the sprits that I herd.

~~~~~

After Dilandau ate and we rested for a bit, he got up. "Well it's time we go back to Zaibach." He said

"Well," I said standing up. "If you think I'm going with you, your head is cracked, I did not jump of the fortress for no reason." I said getting angry.

"Well you are, I cant let you destroy Zaibach." he said taking his sward out.

"I'm not going to destroy Zaibach, I'm hear to make peace!" I yelled

"Either way you're coming with me." Dilandau then charged me; I quickly drew my sward and blocked. He attacked again, I blocked. My turn

"I will never let you take my life away, no one will." I said, he blocked and a spoon to attack my other side.

"I never said I would do that, but if you don't give up this might end in that." He said after blocking one of my attacks.

"Taking away my memories, is taking away my life! And if you don't stop someone will end up heart, and it will not be me!" I yelled back, while blocking a double attack. The fight lasted on and on. I was dripping with sweat; blocking simple moves with allot of effort. But I was happy to see he wasn't doing any better. All of a sudden I fell after hours of fighting, I fell, my body could not take it anymore. A heaving Dilandau walked towards me, but tripped over his own feet and fell down next to me. Too tired to move we both fell asleep.

~~~~~

I woke up but not fully, so I did not realize that I was now lying on Dilandau, my head on his chest, his chin on my forehead, with Dilandaus arms rapped around me. I shivered Dilandau held me closer and I drifted back to sleep.

Dilandau woke to fell her shiver and then held her closer, then drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~

I woke this time fully. It was dark, and then I realized the way we were sleeping. "Get off!" I yelled, pulling away. Dilandau woke.

"What? Did you not like the sleeping arguments." he said. I did not have time to respond; I saw a pillar of light hit down about a half a mile off.

"Stay here, I'm going to see what it is." I said changing into a tiger with an involuntary roar. And took off at full speed, I could hear Dilandau not doing as I asked.

~~~~~

"Hitomi are you OK?"

"Yeah Van, you?

"Yeah"

"Were are we?" she asked

"I don't know, I am more interested in why."

"I don't know."

They stood up and started to look around. Then out of no where a white tiger jumped out of the bushes. "Van!" Hitomi yelled, as Van put her behind him.

~~~~~

I looked before me, Hitomi? I stared for a moment, Van drew his sward, and I transformed back to human.

"Hitomi?" I said

"Maya!?!" she said

"Yep, been wondering when I would see you again. I need to talk to you before Dilandau gets here."

"What! Dilandau!" Van yelled

"Chill, he's with me, he's the dragon of fear, but I now how you guys hate each other, so Hitomi please control him." Then images began to flash

Hitomi, faith, green dragon, staff. Van, love, white dragon, arrow. Hands, mark, my hand, over them.

"Maya?" Hitomi said

"I should have knew, all the sings they pointed to it, thank god for these images. Ahh dame-it, why you two, ahh, I know why, dame-it this just made things very difficult." I said out loud, accidentally, while shacking my head.

"What are you talking about? Why us, what are you saying." Van asked

"Van you are the Dragon of Love the west, color white, with the arrow. Hitomi you are the Dragon of Faith the East, color green, with the staff. You guys make up the East and the West, the last two directions in witch I searched for. You guys are destined to help me protect the balance of good and evil. Please give me your right hands." I said rather quickly.

"What, you cant be series." Van said. Hitomi approached me and handed her hand to me.

"Faith always guides the way for love." I said taking her hand, "This won't hurt. I'm just going to relive who you are." I took her hand in mine, and closed my eyes; I felt warmth and let go. On her hand in green was the same mark as Dilandau. Her eyes light up. "Van please, give me your hand." He nodded, and I took his hand, and closed my eyes, I felt it again, and let go. On his hand was a white mark. I explained everything to them, about what I learned in the book, and how Dilandau was the Dragon of Fear.

"So Dilandau thinks you're a trader and you jumped from the Vione, and you sprouted wings." Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, I mean one moment I was falling the next I herd a voice telling me to calm down, the next I was flying."

"VAN!" Dilandau cried jumping out of the forest.

"Dilandau, chill," I said walking between them. "They are the other two dragons, as long as we are in this forest were on the some side. Besides, this is not over, were close to something else, I can fell it."

"Remember whose in command here." Dilandau said

"Remember what it means to be a Dragon! And also I jumped of the Vione, you no longer control me." I said, Van had drawn his sward from behind. "Van put it away, please." I said looking at him for a second then looking back at Dilandau. "Dilandau think, I'm an equal fighter to you, we just proved that back there, and I won't let you hurt them, and as far as I know Van is a very good fighter too." There was a pause.

"Only while we are in this forest." Dilandau said

"Agreed." Both Van and I said

"Now this is settled, follow me, were close to something I can fell it." I said, I walked off, they followed. Hitomi walked by me.

"Maya are you OK?" She asked

"Yeah I guess, just got allot on my mind, and to worry about. Especially, Dilly and Vany-boy, back there."

"Well I can control Van, after all he is my husband to be, but I can't hold Dilandau back."

"I know, hold on, husband to be? Hitomi, I told you, I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Thank you, He just asked, yesterday."

~~~~~

Dilandau walked up to Van, "The second were out of here your mine Van." he said.

"You'll pay for all you have done Dilandau."

"Pay! Pay, I don't think so." Van stopped and got into his face.

"You know how you will pay. Through her, she will die in your arms." Van said pointing at Maya.

Dilandaus temper was running mad now. "What makes you think I care!"

"Dilandau! Van! Get away from each other, or I will make you!" Maya yelled at them. Van went to Hitomi, Dilandau walked behind.

~~~~~

There was a small clearing ahead, were no trees grew, but branches covered the area keeping it hidden from the world above. There was a large stone arch in the center. "Were here." I said, "Stay here, and whatever you do don't go through the arch." I warned them. I walked up to the arch on the sides there were inscriptions in English.

The chosen one seeks answers; the chosen one will find them here.

On the top of the arch was my mark on the dragon, something also stood out to me one the sides of the arch. There were two carvings on each side of what looked like to be the Greek goodies Artemis, I could tell by the bow and arrow she had and the hunting dog, but most importantly the torch she held. The flashes over took me as I touched the arch. They told me what to do. I went to a flat stone about ten feet away from the center of the arch, the stone had my mark on it. I stood on it. And I spoke loudly in English, (hint, hint the others would not know what she was saying) I drew my sward and held it up as I spoke.

"I am Maya the Dragon Master, Dragon of Justice, color blue and the sward, I am the one how leads the direction and what I decide panders and changes all." The archway filled with bright light, and I walked towered it, telling the others to fallow.

~~~~~~~

Liking what your reading? I hope you are. Reminder Review when done please.


	8. Artemis

Dragon Slayer **__**

Dragon Slayer

By, TigerWolf

Part 8- Artemis

When I entered the archway everything went white, Van was right next to me, but Hitomi and Dilandau were nowhere to be seen. "Wonder were they went?" I asked to no one really.

"They'll be fine." Van replied

I could hear something from ahead of us. It sounded like screaming and also deep breathing, like someone giving birth. I looked at Van, I could tell he could hear it to, and we walked towards it. I could see a door ahead. I opened it. A lady with long black hair was giving birth, a man stood by her side, two women were delivering the baby, but there was also one woman standing in the corner of the room watching like a hawk.

"Mother? Father?" Van said, in a rather loud voice.

"That's your Mother and Father?" I asked, he nodded.

A baby was born. One of the women said it's a boy, and handed the little baby to its father. The guy, Van's Father, held the baby and said, "Welcome Prince Van." I looked at Van he looked shocked, then Vans mother let out another yell.

"There's another baby coming." I heard. Not long after another baby was held "It's a girl, you have boy girl twins." Then the woman who was watching steeped forward. She looked different from the rest, like a beautiful untamed worrier.

"Hand the girl to me." The lady did as she was told, "She has the mark, I'm sorry Varie."

"No! You're not taking my baby!" Van's mother yelled.

"You know this has to happen for the baby's and your protection, by now the Plahoy should since the baby's presents. But you can still name her; she knelt down for Vans mother could see the baby.

"I name her Maya Angela Fanel, fallen angel of Fenelia." Van's mother said, then took a blue pendent of her neck and put it around the baby's neck. Then the lady took the baby and a pillar of light rapped them both as they were carried away in it. Everything went white.

"That was me! She's my Mother." I said in shock, "You're my brother."

"I guess so, you just take after our mother, you have her eyes."

"I know who my family is now, but, that explains one thing. When I first came here you said that the right of being the Dragon Master, runs in your family line, well I guess it dose." I said with a small laugh.

~~~~~

Hitomi and Dilandau walked into a white area. "Were are we, were are the others?" Dilandau said

"I don't know, but do you here that?" Hitomi said

"I do, it sounds like fighting." Then they were both standing in the middle of a battlefield. There were flames and blood everywhere; Maya was walking in the middle of it. She knelt down, blood covered her hand, and she was going into shock, "WHY" she yelled, then she whispered, "why" then she yelled, "NOOO." See was off her knees in a second, and running as fast as she should, to someone. It was Hitomi, she had fallen to the ground, someone was going to kill her, he was starting the blow that would mean death, but Maya stopped him, "You Bastard, how dare you!" She yelled at him. The attacker was cloaked in black you could not see his face. They fought, Maya stumbled, it proved to be fatale, a sward entered her chest, her breath was fading, then she looked up and saw the hidden face, and she fell back dead into Hitomis panicking arms. The attacker turned back to Hitomi, when an arrow shot throw him, the attacker fell forward a foot away from Hitomi. This reveled a person cloaked in black and holding a crossbow steady in one extended arm. The person took the hood of the cloak off, it was Maya! Then the body that was in Hitomis arms disappeared. Everything went white

~~~~~

All fore were together now. I stepped forward and a door appeared I opened it. I very large room surrounded us, five women stood in the center of the room forming a circle. One woman stood in the center, which I recognized to be the woman how took me from my mother, Master Kita also stood as one of the women in the circle. The lady in the middle took a pendent from her neck, the one I wore now. They all started an incantation, when they were finished, a blue light shot out from all of them and went to the pendent. "That is all we can do for the chosen one, we take the power away from us, so when the chosen one receives this necklace the power will go to her. The chosen one is the only one how can use this power. The power of--."

A man ran into the room, "The enemy is here, they will be here any moment now." her told them.

"Varie, take the pendent and go!" Kita said to her.

"Yes, but what about you?"

"Just Go! I'll try and make it out alive, but you must GO!"

"Yes Milady." Then Varie was lifted into a pillar of light. Everything went white, once again.

A woman stood in front of us cloaked in gray. "Master Kita." I said. "I thought I would see you soon."

"Yes Maya you were right. Know you should understand things a little better. When you were a baby that was when you were helpless and most easily be destroyed, they would have stooped at nothing to get to you for there own reasons. So you were sent to earth, the eldest and me have looked after you there and thought you in our ways. 

"You are the Dragon Master. Dragons represent the life of Gaea, through them Dragons help power the rest of the people and spread the power of Gaea. Now you have control of this power. You shale be known to all as The Dragon Master, Maya Angela de Fanel, Fallen Angel of Fanelia."

"Fanel!" Dilandau said.

"Yes Fanel." Master Kita said. "Maya I have two gifts for you before you go on your way. One is this energist." She pulled out an energist with blue and white swirls. "This is a Draconean energist, but it is also a part of me, the last thing I can give you is my heart to help you. This energist will power Artemis, your second gift, all you have to do is summon it."

"Thank you." I said

"Dilandau, Hitomi, Van. You are the other three dragons and play an important roll in what is to come, you represent the other three directions in witch all fallow. Although Maya may be the most important direction, what she dose will change you three, and her judgments will be based from you three. So far she is the only one with her color and weapon shown, it is time you face your destines. Maya it is time for you to show them their gifts."

"Yes Master Kita." I said, those all too familiar flashes started to race through my head telling me what to do. "Dilandau, step forward." he did so. "You are the Dragon of Fear, the South." I waved my hand over his face, and his cloths changed to a red shirt, black pants and a red cloak. He now held a spear too, but his sward remained at his side. "Color red and the spear. Hitomi, you are the Dragon of Faith, the East, color Green and the staff." Her clothing changed into the same as Dilandaus but Green, and a staff in her hand. "Van, you are the Dragon of Love, the West, color white and the arrow." His cloths changed like the others but white, and his sward remained, but over his back was a bow and arrows.

"You should all just know how to use your weapons, so don't worry Hitomi." I said

"Maya it is time, you should summon Artemis, and then go." Master Kita said to me. I nodded.

"I Maya de Fanel, Dragon Master, Bind Thai by blood pact to Artemis, awake now and come to my call." I said holding the energist up after I slit my finger so blood could roll onto the energist. A blue light shot down in front of me and a large figure was lowered. It was a Guymellef; it had blue armor with silver underneath, and a long blue cape. One it's chest was my mark.

"That's a Guymellef like Escaflowne." Van said. I looked at Dilandau he looked at it in aww. I walked up to it; it was in a kneeling position. I jumped up to it, so that I was standing in front of the large bluish-black Crystal, were I had to but the energist. I looked back at my master, then at the crystal. With my right hand I put the energist in. It started to turn a royal blue. I could fell Artemis's life. I looked back to see the forest around us, and we were on the other side of the archway. I jumped down and went to the others.

"Van, Hitomi, you need to go. My place is with Zaibach, that is how my destiny will unfold, and yours is with Fenelia. Zaibach will be looking for Dilandau soon, so you must go, next time we meat it will be as enemies." I said looking at Van.

"Maya, Sister!" I cut Van off.

"No, I am not going, my place is with Zaibach. Hitomi please go."

"Maya, were in this together, what is getting into you?" Hitomi said

"We will be together again when we must protect Gaea, but for now I must be with Zaibach. For certain reasons, in with I can't explain."

"I'm not loosing another family member to Zaibach." Van yelled.

"You're not loosing me, there may be a time, if you would let me, I will be by your side, But I have my reasons for needing to stay!"

"Maya, if you do this you're ---" Hitomi said, I cut her off.

"I'm what, A trader, I know that all to well, maybe one day you will understand, but I know it is not this day. Both of you are leaving now! Forgive me, I hope." I said, then my pendent went bright and Van and Hitomi were lifted away in a pillar of light. "All right Dilandau, we better get back to Zaibach, before they come looking for you."

"Your right, do you even know how to pilot a Guymellef?" he asked

"I think so, I have a felling it just one of those things I just seam to know. I saw the others take your Guymellef back so I'll carry you." Dilandau nodded, but I could see him doubting my ability to be able to pilot Artemis.

I went over to Artemis and put my hand over the energist, it worked it opened. I got in, I was right; somehow I just knew what to do. I closed Artemis. And stood Artemis up and moved the hands and took two steps. This was weird it was like a whole book on how to use this thing was racing through my head. "OK, Dilandau, get on." I said offering out Artemis's hand. "Why don't you get on the shoulder." He nodded and stood on the shoulder, and found something to hold on to. I walked to a cliff that was a sheer drop of about 100 feet. "Hold on Dilandau." 

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." this was going to scare the crap out of him. With that I jumped, Dilandau yelled. Artemis turned into a Dragon, a blue dragon with the same bluish sliver color as my sward with dark blue wings. The energist was shown one the center of the chest, on the head of the dragon there was a cockpit. I found myself there, with controls in front of me, and Dilandau was sitting in a set behind me. All around us, besides beneath us, was something like glass, you could see through it, but it was allot stronger. So you had full vision, but were shielded from the wind and weather. You could hear the outside noises to, but not the wind rushing by. "OK then, I guess Artemis is a dragon, so witch way to the Fortress?"

Dilandau pulled something out of his shirt, it was a tracer, "It's over there to the right."

"OK, lets give them a little bit of a scare, Lets go invisible." I said and so we did, Artemis was filled with tones of little toys. "Just when we get close enough will call in and uncloak, no use to let them think were Escaflowne."

"Your right, I've rather not be stuck in this thing is they attack us."

"Whatever." I started to mess around with Artemis, like a person with a new car or something, trying to see what it can do, and not do.

"It should be right in front of us." He pressed a button on the tracer, "This is Dilandau, unlock the hanger doors, Maya and I will be there momentarily." He said, I uncloaked.

"Sir, I don't see you anywhere."

"Look North you Idiot! Were the Dragon!"

"Yes Sir." I laughed

When we entered the hanger and I turned Artemis back, Dilandau was on the shoulder again, he quickly jumped down. I noticed all the Dragon Slayers were present and staring at Artemis in disbelief. But what through me was to see Falcon there. I was directed to a place to rest my Guymellef by Gatti and Chasta. I opened Artemis and jumped out (it closed by its self). When I reached the ground, Gatti and Chasta drew their swards, and escorted me to Falcon, I could not help but laugh and smile. "What do you think is so funny?" Dilandau asked

"The fact that Gatti and Chasta have their swards drown thinking that it would make a difference." He smiled and drew his sward so that it would be against my neck, if I did not draw by sward and block him with great strength then disarming Gatti and Chasta, before Dilandau was attacking me, then we locked sward to sward.

"Dilandau! Maya! That's enough!" Falcon said loudly. We did not lessen just looked at him and went back to fighting. "I said, That's enough!" Falcon yelled coldly we backed away from each other. "Now both of you come with me." We followed him to his study.

After we both told him our version of events. (Dilandau saying me as a trader) Falcon passed a little. He stopped and spook, "Maya I do not believe you a trader, you just wanted to find who you were, and defend yourself when Dilandau told you what identity you had he was going to take. Dilandau you should not be so quick to judge"

"Falcon I tell you I don't trust her." Dilandau yelled.

"And I tell you I do." Falcon said calmly, "Your dismiss, Maya stay here please." Dilandau left the room, "Child." I said under my breath.

"It seams you change your colors every day now, sister, is there any other colors you would like to revile now?" Falcon said

"No the suprized makes it so much more fun, this way people can't see exactly who I am."

"I see, but it's not always wise to keep yourself a stranger."

"It is wise to the person who chooses to remain hidden. Is there anything I can do for you."

"Yes, Why do you stay with Zaibach?"

"Fore reasons, one, because I pledge to serve Zaibach. Two, The Dragon of Fear is hear. Three, The elders and my master told me my place was here, and fore, because I like it here."

"Very Well. You may go."

"Thank you, sir." I left.

~~~~~

The day went by fast; Dilandau and me were not getting along at all. All I wanted to do was put distance between us. I was on my bed doing work, updating files, learning about Zaibach. I had papers and books scattered around me, and I was lying is the middle reading Zaibach protocols. I heard the door open and how would it be Dilandau.

"Did you ever learn how to use a desk? You do have one you know." He said looking at all the papers. I did not answer, I was sick of reading. I shut the book, and picked up all the papers and put them in the right file then set them on my desk, yes true is was a mess but it was my organized mess, it took me less the a minuet to this. I grabbed my sward and left the room. I did not want to work; I did not want to be in the same room as him. Why, because he called me a trader and threatens my life, stupidly, but also because as much as I hated him something still liked him, I don't know why but I did. Actually I knew why, I just wasn't going to admit it. All I knew was pretty soon this felling was going to win out over all this anger. I kept walking the hallways, wondering what I was going to do; I swear the need a rec. room or something. I ended up going to the empty training room. I messed around a long time doing all sorts of stuff. I ended up practicing some marshal arts blind folded. I was doing a bush of spin kicks, got dizzy, and fell on my butt. I lay down and started to laugh slightly at myself. I herd footsteps.

"Whose there." then someone jumped on top of me, straddling me, I tore the blindfold off quickly, then stooped any struggle I started to give. "What do you want Dilandau?" I said relaxing back on to the floor.

"What no struggle today?" He said

"Nope, why bother, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just came to bother you. It's fun."

"Glad to hear, but you're not bothering me, and you're not going to. So I guess you can just go find someone else." I said, it was true, he wasn't bothering me, I was to relax to let him. I gave him a small punch so he would get off, but he just pushed me bake and put his hands on my elbows, so basically I was pinned. Then he leaned down, and he kissed me, his lip meat mine, and my body tingled. I was shocked; I did not fight it I acutely kissed him back, that's what shocked me more. I could fell my heartbeat go faster and my stomach knot up like I had been weighting an eternity for this moment. He took his right hand off my elbow and placed it on the side of my face. That touch felt electrifying.

Then a load crash was heard and the inter place shock. Dilandau pulled away and stood up cursing, he helped me up. "I wonder what hit us or exploded." I said there was another loud crash and shake.

"I don't know, but we need to find out, I wonder why theirs no alarm?" He said and then we both raced out of the room.

~~~~~~~~

What's to come? You'll see. Thanks to all those who take the time to review, and thank you Phantom Angel, you've been so nice!


	9. Lady Violeta

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 9- Lady Voleta

Dilandau and I were running through the halls to the control room. When we entered Miguel and Chasta were they're running around like scared mice. "What's happening? Report!" Dilandau yelled to them.

"Engines one, two, and fore have blown up. We have to land!" Chasta said

"What the hell! Sound the alarm and start emergence landing procedures, were are we?" Dilandau barked at them.

"About five miles north of Barro, witch is about 20 miles from the capital." Miguel said.

"OK, let's land this thing!"

~~~~~

About five hours latter we had landed the Vione and were inside the fortress of Barro. All the Guymellefs were safe and no one heart. The crash landing went well and now the Vione was being fixed, but the question of why the engines blow up was still not answered. Meanwhile I was lying in my room, my very own room, I did not have to share with Dilandau, and it was nice. I had a huge bed a balcony a desk and my own bathroom, and it was all decorated with flowers and live plants. It was beautiful and reminded me of home. Home, now that's something I haven't thought about. I wonder what's going on there, they should know by now that Hitomi and I were missing, oh well it's not like I'm leaving that much behind there. Just my life that I had and the person I was, witch now I felt like I could never gets into again.

I lay on my bed thinking about earlier. Dilandau kissed me! I could not help it, I liked it, I did find him very attractive, those red eyes and silver hair and his nice body. But his personality, god why I'm I attracted to the bad boys? Maybe because I always think I can change them, make them good. I could do this to Dilandau, yeah I could. I rolled onto my stomach and laid my head on my heads and slowly fell asleep still in my uniform and lying across my bed.

~~~~~

Dilandau was pacing back and forward in his room. This room was allot like the ones on the Vione. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. "What are you thinking, it's nothing, she is just a girl." He said out load to himself, "She can't be trusted, you have no reason for this. Go and ask her you'll see, she doesn't like you." He left his room and walked down two hallways and came to a door and knocked, no answer, he opened the door. Their Maya was sleeping on her bed in an uneasy sleep; she looked like she was having another one of those 'Dreams'. He walked up to her and sat on the bed; he could not help but stare at her, even though she was sleeping uneasy she looked beautiful. 

~~~~ Maya's Dream ~~~~

There was a battle going on, fire, distraction everywhere. I was walking in the middle of it helpless to stop it all. The Dragon Slayers were fighting the enemy, along with other Guymellefs I could not recognize. The enemy had pure black Guymellefs, and they were quick. I could see myself fighting in Artemis, going from one fight to the next.

There was a flash forward, I saw myself fighting on the ground, I just killed the enemy, I killed! Right next to where I was fighting Dellet laid dead on the ground, I tried to help him but it was too late. I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood. All around was death and fighting. I looked up to see Dilandau fighting, two more were sneaking up on him. I got up and ran as fast as I could, I got there just in time and killed them, their blood splashed onto me.

The entire killing put me into a trance, to much blood to much death, what happened to me. I hated to kill; I was such a nice person at one time, was I still? I got along with everyone, I stopped fights with just words, I was the person people came to talk to about there problems. I used to go out of my way to make others happy even if it put me at a disadvantage. Was I still this person? Or was I just a fighter, fighting in the middle of a war, for a reason that would seam stupid in the years to come? No, this was not like the wars on earth; this was a Destiny war. A war to save the all of Gaea, we were not fighting for power of control or revenge, we were fighting for the peace and tranquillity that Gaea needs.

I girls cry was sent through me, I looked up, Hitomi, I ran to her to stop the person for killing her, I got there just in time. The person/ thing was strong, I slipped on the ground, and it proved fatale, a pain shot through me, the cause a sward that interred my chest.

~~~~~

I woke with deep breathing, I felt cold, and I felt sick. That felt like more then a nightmare, I could still smell the sent of death, the cries still echoed in my head. I looked at my hands they were stained red for a moment then turned normal. Tears were rolling down my face, I was unable to hold them back, I never cried, never! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, I almost punched the person but stopped when I saw it to be Dilandau.

~~ Dilandaus view ~~

She woke with a start; she looked like she was waking up to reality, still shaking. She was crying to, the one thing he never saw her do, it hearts him to watch. He put his hand on her shoulder, to let her know he was there. She tuned as if to hit him but stopped, her eyes were full of rage and fear; she looked at him for some time

~~~~~

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I asked, it was hard enough to wake up from that dream, but it was rather disturbing to have him here.

"Umm, I, Ahhh, I just came to check on you and you were in another one of your dreams. And, I, ahhh, thought you may like some comfort." Dilandau said looking away, and with a slight blush.

"ohh." I said lightly. He was hear to see me, he acutely cared? What was I to say? "Ahh, thank you, I guess." I said very quietly so he could barely hear.

"Do you remember the dream this time? Or do you not want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I remember, I do, I wish I could not though, I don't want to remember that dream." I said softly, then I felt Dilandaus arms come around me from behind. I sort of jumped at this, but I felt safe all of a sudden. The fears that were surrounded me left. Dilandaus arms were making me fell safe. Words did not need to be spoken; we just sat on my bed like this for quit sometime.

~~~~~

Hitomi and Van were let out of the pillar of light in the castle gardens. "What has gotten into that girl! She never acts like this! And how did she just send us away like that. Ahh, scratch that, I know how she sent us away, she has a power now that and should not be messes with." Hitomi vented at Van, who just stud there watching Hitomi almost about ready to go into tears because of her friend. "I hope she is still in there somewhere, now I know she is in there still. Dame Zaibach!"

"Hitomi calm down." Van said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Look down at what your warring, look at what I'm warring. It was not Zaibach that got to her; it's being the Dragon Master that was gotten to her. She has the weight of all Gaea on her right now. And she would not be chosen to bare this if she could not complete the task. She has her reason for staying with Zaibach right now, we might not know what that reason is, but I'm sheer she is doing this for the best. As much as I hate to say that but I don't think the Gods would be so cruel to take another family member from me."

"Oh, Van, your right. I should have Faith in her, like I have always had. It's just so hard to believe in things sometimes and this is one of those times. But if I don't believe in her, we will not be able to help. Do you have any idea why she is staying there, it has to be for some reason?"

"It has to be Dilandau. He is a Dragon too, you know. I think she might be staying there to get Dilandau to trust her and to be there when we are going to need him. And she has Faith in us for us to be there, but he's a different story. That has to be the reason."

"Your right, that has to why." Hitomi said moving close to him, Van rapped his arms around her. "Do you know were going to be married in two months?"

"Yep. Did I tell you that I love you jet today?"

"Only about three times, but it never hurts to hear in again."

"Well, I love you." he said with a evil little smile, and kissed her on the lips then on her neck, leaving a trail of loving kisses. Hitomi giggled at this. And then she pulled back out of his arms. "Hey, why did you do that, I was having fun." Van said innocently.

"I don't know. Catch me if you can." Hitomi said throwing down the staff in her hand, and running off. Van smiled and thorough down the bow and arrows he had and went after her. Her green cape was flowing in the wind. She stopped at the top of the hill and weighted for Van to catch up, witch only took a second or so. Van was about ready to tackle her in him arms when Hitomi put an old oak tree in front of them.

"You know that's not going to help you, I'll still get you, I would never let you get away." Van said

"Maybe, but at least you have to work to get me." Hitomi said spinning around the thick tree away from Van.

"Hey were you go?" Van asked, she disappeared. Then he felt someone jump on him.

"Right here." Hitomi said laughing, while jumping off him. Van quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to him then pushing her gently against the tree.

"Well now I got you." Van said

"Well what are you going to do, know that you got me." Hitomi said seductively.

Van greened evilly, "You'll see." And he kissed her lovingly. Hitomi put her arms around his neck. It was wonderful, she new Van was all hers.

~~~~~

Latter that evening Hitomi was walking to her room, after all the explaining her and Van had to do about their marks and new cloths, she was tiered. "Hitomi." Merle yelled at her from down the hall, as she came up she asked. "Have you seen Load Van? I can't find him ever since Dinner. And I need to talk to him."

"Well no, I don't know were he is. But give him a brake, he's probably out clearing his mind, allots happened today. Anyway I'm going to bed, night."

"Good Night, Hitomi." Merle said, as Hitomi closed the door on her. 'God, she need to leave Van alone sometimes.' she thought.

"Your right." Van's voice answered from her room, he was setting in a chair by her balcony.

"You were reading my thoughts, and why are you here?" Hitomi asked half scolding half laughingly.

"Yep, I all was know what you're thinking, just like you know what I'm thinking. And why I'm I here? Well it's the only place were Merle would not look for me, plus I knew the beautiful women who said she was going to marry me, would be here soon."

"Ahhhh." Hitomi said, sitting on Vans Lap and putting her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his jet-black hair. "Van, as much as I love having you here, I am going to go to bed, I have to get up early to start learning about Fenelia and your customs and what I have to do as your queen. You know marring you is allot of work? But it's worth it, defiantly."

"I'm glad to know it's worth it. And I know you'll be a great queen, you know why, well it's because I love you so much, and I love everything about you and you have all the qualities of being a great queen."

"Thank you, Van, I needed to hear that." She said and gave him a small gentle kiss on the lips. "But you still got to go, I need to sleep."

"Do I really have to? Can't I just stay here with you?" Van asked like a little kid who doesn't want to leave.

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"Because I'm not tiered and I want to talk to my wonderful wife it be."

"Well what would you like to talk about?"

"Anything, everything." And so it began, Van and Hitomi stood up till late, late night, talking about the childhood, friends, and family. They laughed, and confronted each other. They eventually fell asleep on Hitomis bed, with Van holding her protectively.

~~~~~

"Dilandau? What's happening between us?" I asked him. Everything was so confusing. I mean we kissed earlier, and now this, what is happening?

"I don't know. But I do know I feel different when ever I'm around you." He said very shyly.

"I know, I feel the same, my stomach gets all knotted up, and right now it fells like all the pain and fear has left me just because of you." I said. Ohh no. I like him, no I love him, and I can't tell him that. I can't trust him with my feelings right now.

I don't know how, put we ended up falling asleep together again, his arms around me let me go into a peaceful sleep. The only time this 'Dreams' did not bother me was when he had his arms around me.

~~~~~

"Hello Falcon it is nice to see you again."

"Hello, Lady Violeta. You will find that everything is ready for the ceremony. And we have the Dragon Master. Is there any thing else you may need?" Falcon said politely.

"No, Falcon I have everything needed. But it is good to see you again, now that your body and sprit are one again." Lady Violeta said. Falcon remembered all to well the last time he saw her. She was the one that brought breath back to his body, the one who made him alive again. She was a powerful witch in who Zaibach sought for. She agreed to help Zaibach only if they would help her, witch in turn would help Zaibach more. She wanted to summon a being called the Plahoy witch could take control of Gaea, and then she would protect Zaibach witch would leave Zaibach in control. "Falcon are you sheer you have the Dragon Master? I can not see this person in person because the Dragon Master will be able to see who I am and what I plan to do, and that must not happen. But are you sheer this girl you clam to be the Dragon Master is the Dragon Master." She said, while twirling a small dagger in her hand, and looking at him coldly with her black eyes.

"Yes, I am sheer, she has the mark and caries the sward and can read the book of the Dragon." Falcon replied.

"Funny, Gaea's protector is just a simple little girl, I wonder what the Fates were thinking when they chose her. No matter as long as you can hold her at bay things will be easy enough." She said

"WHAT! SOMEONE IS WTCHING US! " She screamed.

~~~~~

I woke up with a start. Was that real; was what I saw real? A lady was going to summon the Plahoy and she was working with Zaibach? It makes since though why else would Zaibach want me to be with them? "Ahh, Shit, I am such a Fool." I said out load. I tried to sit up, but I could not. I looked over to Dilandau hold me. I smiled. I taped him gently on the shoulder till I saw him start to steer. "You need to get up." I told him.

"Heah, It's like the middle of the night." He said sleepily.

"It my be the middle of the night, but were in danger, come on, she have to stop her!" I said. Getting up and rolling him onto his stomach. But he shot up once he took in what I said.

"What do you mean were in danger? Who do we have to stop?" He asked

"I witch, I mean a lady called Lady Violeta, she's going to awaken the Plahoy! Now I know why Zaibach wanted me to be part of them, it was to make sheer I would be out of the way when she awakened them and they started to take over Gaea. I just saw it in what I think was a vision, Falcon is with her, we got to stop her."

"What? Why do I not know of this? I think you were gust dreaming." He said rather coldly.

"If you don't believe me, then come on, I'll prove it. And you would not now because they know you are the dragon of Fear." I said getting up.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." He said standing up and following me out. "How do you know were they are, if they are there."

"I little trick, Hitomi told me about." I said, tacking my pendent off and holding it in front of me, I closed my eyes and pictured what I wanted to find. The pendent pointed right. "This way."

~~~~~

"Falcon, she could see us! We must start the ceremony now before see can stop it." Lady Violeta barked, while lighting the black candles, witch was on the floor in a circle. Lines were drown in red, closing the cereal, then for lines meat in the center. She pulled a black clock over her face and walked over to a wooden case. She opened it very carefully, as if see expected something to bit her. She pulled out a dagger witch she held very carefully in both hands as if afraid it would brake. The dagger's blade was pure black and the handle was silver.

She walked in to center of the circle, still holding the dagger in the palms of her hands. Her head bent down. And she started to speak in a language known to no one alive. The candle flames around her grew about five times their size and turned a blood red. The room went icy, and a wind seamed to circle around.

~~~~~

I was now running through the hallways, Dilandau close behind. I dew to a door, this is it. I opened the door to a deathly chill and a strange wind. Falcon was against one of the walls. A hooded person stood in the center. She drew a dagger up and thrust it into there stomach. The candlelight went out and a moment latter the room exploded into a red fire around the walls.

~~~~~~~~

And the plot thickens. Dun-dun-dunnn. lol 


	10. The beginning of the end

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 10- The Beginning of the End

The bright wild flames that surrounded the room subsisted into nothingness. In the middle the black cloaked person stood, head bowed. Falcon stood coldly, frighten to all hell. Dilandau and me stood at the door in shock. Then the candles lit again, and the cloaked thing began to draw the dagger from the stomach, without a flinch. Then a cold evil laugh sounded through the room. The laugh chilled your bones and made your flesh crawl, the laugh seamed neither man or women just of pure evil. "Fools, Falcon you are a fool along with all of Zaibach, awaking the Plahoy! Now we may start what was never completed years ago." The being said, it the same cold evil voice.

"Dilandau, Run!" I yelled, I knew what was about to happen, I don't now how I just knew. No flashes or dreams, just some sort of pure instinct.

"What?!" He said, but I grabbed his arm and started into a full sprint. Dilandau looked back which forced me to do the same. The walls were glowing a faint red and black cloaked hands and feet started to emerge.

"Run! Is the Vione fixed yet? I managed to yell

"Yes, almost, but it can fly!" Dilandau yelled back

"Were are the Slayers?!"

"On the Vione. Along with everything else."

"Good, we need to get there and fast as possible, were is it?"

"Above us!"

"Great, follow me." And the sprint turned into a faster one, I never knew I could run that fast. I saw a black arrow fly by us, and instinctively drew my sword and blocked one witch would have meant death. The hallways were filling with these monsters. They seamed to suck any happiness or hope out of the air. "Come on." We were running down the hallway, my room its right here to the right, perfect I thought. I pulled him inside. I ran to the balcony.

"What the hell are we doing in here were going to be trapped!! Threes no way down." Dilandau yelled.

"Yeah, but there's a way up!" I said. Then I focus hard, reaching into my soul to unlock it. Angelic wings grew from my back. Dilandau stood in silence. "Come on, hold on to me and I'll fly us up." I was a strong person and as long as Dilandau held me some I should be able to carry him.

"What, no way, you can't hold me!"

"It's either try or DIE, those things are filling the halls!" Dilandau gave me a look of I think I'll regret this latter, and put his arms around my neck. I cradled him in my arms like a small boy, even though he felt like a tone of bricks. And I slowly felt my feat leave the ground as my back mussels started to move my wings up and down. This was not easy, without the support of the ground to hold Dilandau he suddenly felt two times the weight in witch he felt before. I thought I would never make it to the stupid-flying fortress. When I landed, I fell to me knees and I let go of Dilandau.

~~~~~

"Hitomi! Wake up! Please!" Van was yelling and shaking Hitomi at the same time. Hitomis eye's started to flicker open and with a slight grown meant she was coming back to reality. 

"Van the vision. It's starting. It's horrible, a woman awaken the Plahoy, something of pure evil. Maya was running with Dilandau. And if the Plahoy is not stopped horrible things are going to happen, Gaea with be plunged into chaos."

"It's OK Hitomi, calm down." Van said while cradling her in his arms.

~~~~~

"Your right little one, it has started! And you can't do anything about it! Nothing is stooping me this time. Falcon I thought you said the Dragon Master would be mine, that ship was not savatoged for no reason! And now she escapes on it. That girl, is the only one who can stop this, it's a good thing I am sheer she doesn't have the mental capacity to release her power. Instead she hides it. Stupid girl! Is she all the Haluchea can send to stop me?" Lady Violeta sad in her evil voice to Falcon.

~~~~~

"I am never doing that again!" I yelled standing myself up and rolling my shoulders back and forward. I notices most of the Dragon Slayers were on the balcony we landed on and staring at me in half fear have wonder. "Yeah, I have wings, get over it! We have some series trouble, we need to get this ship moving NOW, unless you want to die by sitting here like sitting ducks!" I yelled, the same time my wings retracted back to there normal hidden self.

"You herd her, come on lets GO!" Dilandau ordered backing me up. The slayers ran of in different directions. "Any idea in were we are going?" Dilandau asked me, while we were walking toward the control room. I stopped him.

"Dilandau by leaving back there, you and your Dragon Slayers are committed treason against Zaibach, can you except that." I asked, "Because were we need to go is Fanelia, witch means there can be no fighting them." I saw Dilandaus body flinch a little at the mention of Fanelia.

"Yes I understand, that we are no long with Zaibach, and I don't now why I'm prepared to do this, but I will start to play my role as a Dragon, we will go to Fanelia were going to need them, and the other two Dragons." Dilandau said in a serious voice.

"I am so glad to hear this." I said while opening the door to the control room. "Viole, set course to Fenelia and get there as fast as possible." Viole stared blankly at me for a moment, and then Dilandau nodded behind me.

"Yes milady." He said.

~~~~~

All the slayers were standing in the control room; Dilandau and I stood in front of them. I step forward to speak. "I am giving all you a choice today. But first you need to understand some things. As you all now I am the Dragon Master the Dragon of Justice. But what you don't know is that there are three other Dragons, the Dragon of Fear, Love, and Hope. Dilandau is the Dragon of Fear. These three Dragons are meant to help me stop a race called the Plahoy from plunging Gaea into darkness. The Plahoy will stop at nothing to do this. Zaibach was stupid enough to awaken this race in the reasoning of thinking that Zaibach will remand standing and will take over all of Gaea, but in reality the Plahoy is going to destroy them as well.

"This is the choice I am giving you, you can stay on this ship and be considered traders to Zaibach and help fight the Plahoy or we can let you out now and you can go back to them. If you stay on this ship, we are going to Fanelia, my brother Van de Fanel the King of Fenelia is the Dragon of Love, and the seer from the first destiny war Hitomi is the Dragon of Faith. When we get there I cant garente we will be welcomed with open arms, but I have to try to get their help. So, anyone how would prefer to get off this ship while you can, step forward." After about twenty seconds no one steep forward. "No one wants to go?" There was I loud 'Yes my Lady'. "Very well." Then Dilandau step forward.

"Even though, we may not be a part of Zaibach any more, the rules and commands on this ship stay! Other wise I will personally slit your necks. Also Lady Maya is now in command with me, so her orders you must fallow. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed" The Dragon Slayers left the room. "Maya, how are you getting into Fanelia?"

"Well the ships cloaked, the ship with stop at the borders, and you and me will take Artemis to the castle, in dragon form and cloaked, once there we will have to take the gamble that Van will see us and go from there." I said

"Very well, we should be there in a couple of hours."

~~~~~

"You have your orders, we will be back when were back, don't leave the ship." Dilandau reminded the Slayers. Then climbed onto the shoulder of Artemis. I transformed into a dragon while still in the hanger, then cloaked and flew out the open hanger doors.

There's the castle. It's beautiful, I could have grow up here, but I did not and I'm happy about that, otherwise I would have never lived on the Mystic Moon, and I would not be me, I would be some princess being forced to marry off or something. I swear I have a major problem in the way women are treated here. On Earth women are treated as equals, and get to choice to do whatever they want with their lives. Ahh, well that's enough thinking of what could have happen, it's time to make some history. There going to freak when they see me, I hope I don't laugh. With that I uncloaked the flaying dragon and landed on a large cemented platform inside the castle gates. Castle guards came up and surrounded me. I got out of Artemis, fully dressed in what was given to me when I came to this place. Dilandau followed me dressed in whet was given to him in the forest. So basically we were both wearing are colors and weapons. Swards were drown and pointed at both of us. "We come in peace, We need to talk to King Van about a new evil that has arisen in Gaea, and nether of us are with Zaibach any more, so please can we talk to king Van?" I said, keeping my hands where they could see them.

"Hello Maya, I was wondering when I would see you again. Guards lower your weapons. Please fallow me." Van said, while turning. He was wearing a long black cape over his black pants a white shirt. We followed him to his study; Hitomi was in there waiting for us. "Hitomi has had a vision of a evil being awakened, and now you are here, you care to explain what has happen?" Van asked.

I quickly explained all the events that we just went through. "So, you have left Zaibach, the Vione is on the borders of Zaibach, and Dilandau and his Slayers have committed treason." Van said calmly.

"Yes, I came here because I was hoping that you could help us from stopping this, Gaea can't be plunged into chaos it was to be stopped." I said

"Maya, of course we will help you." Hitomi said, "We understand why you had to go to Zaibach and we are happy you are back. And as long as you trust Dilandau and his slayers we do as well." Hitomi said giving me a hug. "Were the other two Dragons you should now better then to think we did not have faith in you."

~~~~~

Over the next two weeks, Van and I were seeking all the help possible from Austria and Fried and other countries on Gaea. Meanwhile the Plahoy had taken I few bordering countries of Austria and Fenelia. They were planning the for a battle in witch they were determined to win. Since Fried, Austria and Fenelia formed almost a straight line with the sea behind us, they were planning for that line to be the final battle.

Dilandau and the Slayers were welcomed into the castle with suspicion; they of course had to be around a guard at all time to make sheer they were not up to anything. The fact that I was Van sister was remained silent how the people would react to Fanelia having a princess right now was a problem we did not want to deal with. But of course the Fore head generals and Vans advisers knew, but now one else new my true identity.

The Fanelia army was in full preparation and where brought to the borders of the Fanelia. The women and children were brought into the mountains for safety. Some of the Austria and Fread army was there two. We had predicted that they were going to target the Fanelian borders, so most of are numbers were there. Hitomi was practicing with her new weapon of the staff. She was quit good, even though Van and I had made her promise to stay away from the front of the fighting. She was quit reluctant about that. Then Van tried to make me stay away too; that of course did not work he ended up with my sward to his neck and him saying 'OK, OK'. That was about the only laugh a had in these two weeks. Everyone knew that battle was coming, the question was when. When were they going to attack?

"Lady Maya?" Someone asked while I was walking on the front. Staring at the enemy gather themselves on that thin line that was the border of Fenelia. I turned around to see Allen.

"Yes Allen?" I said very annoyed

"You know all this pacing is not going to help."

"Helping or not, it is how I pass the time." I have no clue why I was being so mean, I think it was the preacher of the fact everyone is counting on me to end this.

"I came to tell you Dilandau and the Slayers and Van and Hitomi want to see you."

"Thank you." I headed toward where they were camped out. I walked up to see Van, Hitomi and Dilandau all in their colors, and the dragon slayers standing behind them. "You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes, Maya," Van said, "We wanted to tell you were all here for you, and to tell you your not in this alone, and what ever happens out there we believe in you."

"Thanks Van, it means allot but it doesn't take the preacher away. I hope you'll all ready for what happens, God knows I'm not..." A loud crash followed by a horn sounding interrupted me. "Shit it started! You guys know what to do. Let's go. Dilandau, Van with me."

~~~~~~~~~

And so it starts Thanks for reading.


	11. Death is How I help

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 11- Death is How I help

__

It always starts slow krepin up on the unknown,

People stand in anticipation for what they could clam

And for the people that will be lost,

Hoping that they will not be one.

Dilandau, Van and I were off to our Guymellefs. The Dragon Slayers mellefs were at a different location in case somehow, one place got distorted. Hitomi was getting to her position away from the front. I felt guilty about that, I was not trying to be sexist when I made her promise to not be at the front, really I wasn't. I just did not want that vision or dream or whatever it was to come true. My logic was if she wasn't close to the battle it would not happen, even though something told me it was. Was I going to die today over a stupid slip that would prove fatal? The book did say my gift to Gaea would be death, did it mean my death? What ever was to happen I could not let it distract me right now, I have an army to lead right now. We reached the hanger.

I opened Artemis, and got in. I took a communication devise out of my pocket, it was kind of like a headset, and it let me talk to Dilandau and Van and some of the other commanders. "You guys ready for this?" I said almost like I was Edgar for it to happen.

"You bet, It's been so long since I have been in a good fight." Dilandau responded, evilly. It scared me, he also sounded on the verge of laughter, he was happy about this?

"Lets go." Van said sternly. We all transformed into flight mode. The Dragon Slayers joined us almost immediately.

"Dilandau-sama, Lady Maya, your orders." Chesta voice came over the headset.

"Let's stop these bastards now, stay in formation till its time." I said

"Yes milady." I herd

~~~~~

"Perfect come and try and stop us, you fools. She hasn't even excepted the dragon yet; she has no chance in beating me. I was right she doesn't have the mental capacity to make this a fun war. Tesk, Tesk, I'm disappointed in the Haluchea, even if she could unlock the dragon, she still would not be able to stop me." Lady Violeta growled out load. She had changed her robs and clock, so it was all black with red trimming, signifying her as the leader. "Mellef units, attack!" she yelled in her cold evil voice.

~~~~~

__

The sun is clouded by a grayish white,

Beckoning some to them, to there deathly hold

And taunting others with rejection,

And so it starts.

The battle started so fast I could not even remember it really. All I know is right now I was striking down the enemies Guymellefs, in anyway possible. It was almost boring to me, the pure black Guymellefs could fight very well, but not good enough for me. I saw my allies struggling with the enemy; the fallen mellefs littered the field. But I did not take the time to ponder over the distraction, before I a slashed down another Mellef. I could hear Dilandau laugh evilly over the headset. "Dilandau, leave some fun for me." I said in an evil innocent voice. While spotting him off a bit in the distance.

~~~ Van thoughts ~~~

'What did Maya just say, leave some fun for her? She turning just as crazed about fighting as he is. What is she thinking, this fun!' Van got a look at Maya's face; she had slid the face plat back, for some reason. 'Her eyes, there so cold, I can see them dancing is all the pain, this was not the Maya I knew. Yeah I have not known her to long, but in the last two weeks, she's been doing everything to prevent this fighting, and now she is enjoying it.' Van did not have too much more time to think about Maya; he had his own mellefs to take care of.

~~~~~

__

A black plague sweeps over the hill

Drowning all love and hope out of the air,

Leaving people with fear and anger

But the obsession of living remand hot in mortal minds.

"Dame them, there not planning on taking us down with Guymellefs, there planning on doing it by foot." I said out load. There smart, a Guymellef can do damage to buildings, and other mellefs, and since we decided to not use flame throughers, we have to fight them by foot. All of a sudden Artemis disappeared, leaving me on the ground to fight. "What the hell!" I said

"What happen to Artemis." Van said over the headset.

"How the hell should I now it just disappeared!" I yelled back

"What the Dragon Master, the one chosen by the Haluchea, cant fight without her Mellef?" An evil voice said over the headset.

"What the hell did you do to Artemis, you witch, and I will not even ask how you got on this com-line." I spat

"Artemis, decided to take a little trip away from here, I thought having you fight on foot would be interesting, now that I think about it why don't you all fight on foot." The voice said. Escaflowne disappeared, and the other mellefs, froze, the enemy and ours. Pilots started to climb out of their Guymellefs.

"Van! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but-" Van started

"No time, everyone destroy the headsets!" I then smashed mine to the ground. "Bitch!" I said in frustration. But this was not over; I was going to stop this. I drew my sward on an on coming attack from one of the black cloaked monsters. These 'things', whatever they were, were storming like a black cloud. We were out numbered, big time. The fight became a fight for servile.

__

Fighting is all you can do,

You kill one but five take its place.

The overall fight becomes a fight for survival,

You watch your comrade's fall,

But you can't fight the tears that are not coming for them

Due to your lust to survive.

I fought monster after monster, dead bodes laid around me. I was not even effected by it. The bodes fell and I just kept going. I was laughing and enjoying it, the adrenaline rush it was something. I loved it, but I still kept a head about me. I saw Dilandau fighting, three were sneaking up on him, and I ran to help him. I got there just in time. To stop the attacks from the three. I slashed one arose the neck, there blood slashed onto me, I pulled a dagger out and stuck it in the other at the same time, then jabbed my sward into the last one. "You doing good?" I asked Dilandau through semi fast breathing.

"Just great." He replied.

"Good, well see yeah." I said while going off to save some other sorry ass, from death. I played a heroine for quit some time, while also finding out how we were doing. The front had been driven back, we were loosing. I could see all the dragon slayers and allies fighting. I saw Van shot down some with his bow. Then I saw Dellet he was in trouble, I took of is his direction, 15 feet away, 10 feet, a sward went through Dellet, he fell, 5 feet. I was angry now, I wasn't before, you never want to come across me when angry, mad, if you are brave, but not angry. I was there, my sward went a cross the stomach line then I slashed the legs. I was determined to give this person a slow painful death. Then one came up from behind, what do they think I'm stupid? I turned the sward around, and stuck it in the bastard's gut. I twirled the Sward back for it to be facing forward again. I looked at my next attacker over my shoulder with pure fury; the thing turned and went the other way. "Cowered." I said disappointed. Then I bent down over Dellet, I felt his wound, and started to apply preacher. I saw his eyes drift back. "Dellet you stay with me! You're loved by to many to die." I saw him smile lightly, and close his eyes. "Dellet, don't die on me!" I screamed, then I whispered, "Please, don't die."

__

How could a person like me get stuck in the middle of this?

Understanding.

What would they think if they saw me like this?

In a world were everything was made to be broken

Here, I stand trapped in the middle.

I looked down at my hands, red blood covered them. It was real blood, not my imagination. Dellets blood. On my hands. I looked up, bodes laid died on the field with forgotten shields and weapons. Red stained the grass, and every so often you could see fallen Guymellefs, inflamed in a red blue fire. Cries were yelled, those of trumpet and death. Swards crashed, arrows shot, every were you looked you saw something being slain, and the last cries of a life. Someone loved that person that just died. I unconsciously started to walk through the maze of bodes and debrie. How could I kill, take the life of another? Its not me, or is it? Why can't I stop this? It's my dame destiny to stop this, so why am I not? Why can't I, do they have the wrong person? Death. Dellet's died, I wonder if I know any others that where, died? What the hell I'm I doing here, I'm not helping; I'm helping cause this! I fell on my knees. "No, No." I whispered, tears ran down my cheeks, my nightmares were becoming reality. "No!"

__

Reality.

This is were I am.

I must fight.

If it's not for me they'll die.

I need to set things right

"Help!" I herd, then it was followed by a scream. I looked up Hitomi was fighting a loosing battle with something different. The blacked cloaked being had red trimming unlike the others. I got up with determination, and ran towards Hitomi. Rage, frustration, anger, and fear all ran through me. I got there just in time to stop a deathly blow to Hitomi. I pushed the being back and charged it. It blocked; it went back and forward a few times. Then I slipped. And it came down on me; a cold sharp pain interred my chest. I could feel the worm blood rush out of my body. Things started to go blurry. I looked up onto the one who was killing me. That face, it was horrible, it was evil. It was Lady Violeta. But it was not; her face had black and red strips, filling it. Her eyes were black with red pupils. Her mouth seams more of a scare then a mouth now. It was a face I would never forget, and prayed to be able to.

The 'Thing' pulled her sward out and backed off some, laughing that laugh. I felt my eyes roll back, and fell into Hitomis arms. She was crying, going into panic. With the last bit of strength a said. "My gift is Death."

__

Immortal.

As much as I thought I was, I'm not.

That shock hits me when Death takes my life.

~~~~~~~

Jo-Jo I hope your question was answered in the beginning of this chap, of why Maya wanted Hitomi to stay back.

But anyway to all you other people, PLEASE REVIEW. Lol

Oh yeah I wrote the poem or whatever you want to call it I wrote. It's mine people. Lol. I'm in a crazy mood.


	12. Judgment

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 12- Judgment

The last thing I saw was Hitomi fading from my vision, before blackness took it all. So this was dying, so this is what it is like to be dead, the pain of the wound left as death took over. The blackness started to turn to a crystal white instead. It did not blind you but left you in whiteness. I looked down upon myself; there was no wound, no dirt, and no blood anywhere on me.

"Maya." Two voices echoed.

"Hello?" I asked, two people appeared in front of me. Master Kida and Vans Mother, my Mother. "I'm dead, I'm sheer."

"Yes your body is dead, my doughtier, but not you." My Mother answered

"Maya, your lost within your power. You must stop hiding in it and relies it." Master Kida said. Both their voices were soft and had a slight echo to them, and both were robed in gray.

"Why have you become lost? Why do you fight your true feelings? Why do you deny how you are? You might have lived on the Mystic Moon, but that is not your home, Fanelia is. And you know that, but yet you are ashamed in a way, you don't want to be in world with killing and distraction." My Mother said.

"No, it's not that. It's just I changed my personality so much form being here, I would never do anything like this there, even if I had to. I would never kill. I am ashamed that I have lost that about me, my ability to resolve conflict with out harm."

"Have you really lost that, or is apart of you now and you don't want to except that."

"I don't know, help me! I'm suppose to save them, yet here I am, in limbo, dead in body but not in mind. How I'm I to stop this?" I asked

Mater Kida spook, "We are not here to help you, we can not, only you can. We came to put questions in your mind to help guide you to your destiny. Remember fallow your heart, and find the dragon within, being lost in your power is what is killing you." Then they both faded into nothingness.

There right I need to help myself. I can't believe I let myself get lost. I just want to help people, to stop this unbalance. I'm here to make sheer the balance is stabile. And it is not. Fear is nesacery for it feeds death and violence. A world can never be with any conflict, other wise people's opinions would never be heard. There would be no feeling behind anything. But Fear needs to be kept in balance, Justice does that. Justice enforce the rules, balances the good and evil. That is what I am supposed to do. I'm not here to fight or kill, but to keep this balance of good and evil. The Plahoy have distorted this balance, their presence disrupts all. I have the power to restore this balance. I thought this power was a hidden ability. I was wrong. It is me, my feelings, and my thoughts. It's part of the person that I thought I left behind on earth. But it wasn't left behind; I masked it over for my own protection. I have faith in people and understanding. I have love in people and commitment. I have fear in people and anger. But I balance these out to become Justice.

The pendent I wore began to glow, and then it inflamed me in a blue flame. I felt all my doughs and fears disappear. Confidence over took me. Vengeance for those how disrupted my balance that I was to keep.

~~~~~

"Maya!" Hitomi yelled through her tears. She was shaking the dead body, pleading it to come to life. She looked up with hatred in her eyes at the laughing monster that stood in front of her.

"It looks like the chosen one is gone. Pathetic." Lady Violeta said. Then the red trimming on the robe disappeared. And the new 'Thing' came at Hitomi to kill her. But then a silver arrow shot through its chest. It reached up to touch the point on the arrow then fell forward. Reveling a gray cloaked person with a hidden face, holding a steady crossbow in their right arm. They lowered the crossbow and through down the clock. Reveling a women. Maya. She was dressed in what Hitomi thought a 'Zena-ish outfit.' Maya wore a royal blue top with black lining and braided straps that crossed in the back. The top ended above her belly button, and fitted tightly. Then she wore a royal blue skirt with black lining also, which ended above the knee, and had I slit over the front of the left leg. And to top it of black boats and her sward around her waste. She looked like a worrier. And her eye's. They were a Crystal blue, and they looked at you with judgment. Just the look she had would make most run or plead for forgiveness.

Maya shot down ten more monsters. Her crossbow seamed to reload it self and she did not move from her spot, she just turned, till she was facing Hitomi again. Then she gave Hitomi a smile, and the crossbow disappeared from her arm into thin air. Then angelic wings came from her back, just like Vans, but hers were tipped with blue feathers. She rose into the air, flaying straight up, above the battle. Then she said one word that made everyone give her there attention, friend or foe. "Stop." Her voice came out crystal clear to all, and people became rooted to the spots. Unable to fight or talk just turns to see her and lesson. She looked like a God to some. Her angelic wings with blue tips stood out, from a glow that seamed to come from her.

~~~~~

"Lady Violeta, come forth for Judgment." I said, pointing down to here. She rose to my level. She just floated on air. All though her face was cloaked in black, I could see her smile.

"It looks like the chosen one was able to find the dragon. It still will not help you, I know your every move from our last battle, and you can not win. Do you not remember." She said with amusement.

"I remember, all to well." I said. Flashbacks took control of my sight.

I was standing on top of a cliff. She was there to. We her fighting to control the destruction of Atlantic. I was trying to keep it from destroying Gaea. Are fighting was both sorcery and hand to hand. Eventually I distorted myself to banish her.

"Then you should know you can not bet me now." Lady Violeta said.

"I would not be to sheer about that, I am not the same Dragon I was." I said

"We will see." A crossbow formed on her arm, and a black arrow was shot. I just put my hand up in front of me, palm facing the arrow, and the arrow disappeared. "You have grown."

"Lady Violeta. You are here to be judged, not to fight. There will be no fight like last time." I commanded, and the crossbow disappeared from her arm.

"How is this possible! I can't move." She said. I could hear fear arising up on her voice.

"Like I said I am not hear to fight, but to enforce Judgment. Your presents on Gaea have disrupted the balance of Good and Evil. I am here to restore that balance. Although evil is nesacary for life, it causes conflict. But to much conflict can cause chaos. And you're presence will cause this to happen. You have already openly admitted your actions. Witch makes me judge you guilty. Since you have already been destroyed once, and you presence here on Gaea has taken none of it power, by not being created by present Gaea. You and your followers shall be banished. You have distorted lives and resources; therefor I have no sympathy. Your Judgment has been passed." Then every Plahoy that was standing dead or alive disappeared into thin air. Then my eye's turned to the once standing.

"Their Judgment has been passed, and no judgment will be passed on to you. The power to create peace on Gaea lies in your hands. Zaibach were the victims of this battle, and it will do no good by going on with your hatred towards them. The rulers of the lands can help set things right with words and not battle. The people of these lands can open their hearts and have faith in others. No one can change the pass, but you can help create the best future passable. Remember these words." Then my body fell limp; the banishment of the Plahoy took all my power. I fell slowly to the ground.

~~~~~

Dilandau, Van and Hitomi stood together below watching. When they saw Maya so limp and that light that seamed to surround her faded into the gray behind. It was the saddest thing any of them had seen. Her angelic wings followed behind her as her body fell to the ground in a somewhat slow dissent. "Noooo," Dilandau whispered, while sprinting to where she was to fall. He saw her die the first time; he could not see it happen again. He watched as Hitomi cradled her in her arms, and he watched as she fell and hit the ground.

He approached her body, at his full sprint. Already people started to form a circle around her body; he pushed them out of his way. The sight that met him, started to bring tears to his eyes. Maya lay on the ground; blood was streaked on her from unknown cuts. Her wings lay crumpled to her sides, with blood slowly dripping on to them. He ran up to her and cradled her into his arms. Hot stinging tears fell down his face. Of all times for her to see his feelings, it had to be now. He cursed at himself in the inside, and let his body weep on the outside.

"Da, Di, Dilandau." I said, whale opening my eyes, some, trying to focus his face.

"M- Maya." Dilandau said in a whisper.

"You're crying. You should cry more often." I whispered. He gave me a small smile. I managed as much as I smile I could, but I could fell me life slipping, every breath was forced with all my will.

"I love you Maya." Dilandau said through his tears, stroking the side of my cheek. 

I tried to force myself to speak, after some forest breaths I managed to say, "I - Love you - too." I felt my last breath leave me.

Dilandau watched as she died in his arms, her body went limp. "Maya." he whispered. "MAYA!" He yelled. "Dame you, DAME you god dame gods. Why, Why the Hell HER." then he whispered. "Maya." He stood up his her cradled in his arms, and started to walk. Maya's head rested on his cheat; the tips of her wings fell to the ground from over both of Dilandaus arms. Dilandau walked straight and cold, tears ran down his face. You could he was silently cursing the inter world, but was parsing her through his love. Van and Hitomi walked behind him. Heads held up. Hitomi had tears rolling down her cheeks; Van looked like a person who just lost everything. The people parted to make way for them, staring at the mournful sight, till they approached then bowing their heads. 

"The three Dragons walked that day. The Red Dragon held the Dragon Master, with hurt and love, her angelic wings were carried broken at her sides. The Green and White Dragons followed with morn. The Dragon that parched save us all, But the three Dragons that remain guide us into the future." This is how all remember that moment and how it was told from generation to generation. Where was this fateful march leading, no one knew but the Dragons. They marched with there sorrow into the forest, they stopped when the reached a great lake with a clearing before it. That is where their feet led them. Dilandau fell to his knees and placed Maya on the ground. He placed her hands onto her chest and straighten her pendent with shaking hands, then kissed her on her forehead, he could fell the coldness beneath his lips, with one last stork or her face, he whispered, "I love you and always will." And backed away to where Van and Hitomi stood. There they all wished in silent wishes that Maya would be all right, that death would give her back to them. Nothing Happened, nothing was to happen.

They turned to walk away, leaving Maya there to be one with the nature. As she would have wished. She believed that being left in the wild, meant for her to become part of it. Her sprit would live on there, and her body would be recycled back into were it came. They turned and walked; the three Dragons walked toward the future they must help create.

~~~~~~~~

There it was, this story is not done. It may be close to done but is not done.


	13. Time keeps Going

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Chap. 13- Time keeps Going

Three months had passed since that fateful march. Three months had gone by to help seat Gaea right. Two of the fore generals of Fenelia were dead from the battle Van appointed only one new general, Dilandau was now one of the generals of Fenelia, and the dragon slayers were under his command. But now they were not known as Dragon Slayers, the eight that survived that battle were knights of Fenelia now. The former Dragon Slayers of Zaibach were welcomed now, there fighting in the battle helped cleared there wrongs, and then the final words of Maya de Fanel Dragon Master, let the people forgive them.

Van de Fanel King of Fanelia was to be wed to Hitomi within the week, five days to be exact. The people were all happy about the weeding and the new Queen to be, invitations were sent out to Austria and Fread, and other countries. People form all of Gaea where to witness this weeding. It was to be great, it was the marriage of the two that ended the first destiny war and played the role as two of the dragons in the second destiny war. It was to be the first joist event on Gaea and the first steeps into peace.

But as much as time seamed to keep going the pain of what happen was not gone. One proof of that would be Dilandau. The death of Maya changed him more then anyone could have thought. He was human now, he showed some sympathy. He was one now that would not go for the kill, but would if he had to. He now preferred that people got justice in court not by his sward. He was still just as damning and open with his damned as always though. Its what made him a good general, he told people exactly how he wanted some thing, and it happened, he appeared strong. But the people he let get close to him, saw how much he hurt for her. Even thought they had been together for such a short time, and most of that time they spent arguing and fighting, they saw that he loved her. It was her strong will, her stubbornness, the way she looked at him. And he was never to see it again. There has always been a thin line between love and hate, and this thin line kept them from saying their feelings for them to the very end.

"Dilandau-sama, were are you going?" Gatti asked his commander as he left the castle gates.

"Going for a walk, no need for concern I will be back latter." Dilandau said in a dark voice without looking back.

"Poor, Dilandau-sama." Gatti whispered.

Dilandau walked and walked, to wherever his feet where leading him. He fell to his knees and knelt over and cradled his face in his hands. "Why, why! Why did the gods have to be so curl to me! No, No, I know why, I deserve worse, for everything I have done. But why take her life! It should be mine, she was so young and so strong, she should do more good then me." He said out load in frustration.

"Dilandau calm." I voice echoed from in front of him. Dilandau looked up to see a woman cloaked in gray, it was the women he saw on the balcony, Maya's Master? "Dilandau I am Kida, Maya's protector. Along time ago, my race, the Haluchea assigned me to watch and care for Maya. That was my destiny, to help her find the dragon within and become Justice. She has done that, but the power it took for her to judge the Plahoy, has killed her. It is how she would have wanted it, she wanted to make Gaea safe again and she has."

"Is that suppose to help me. If you were her protector why did you not save her?!" Dilandau said in almost a growl.

"I was there to guide her, not to change her fate." She said calmly

"Then why are you here?"

"To comfort you. Maya may be dead, but she did love you, and she will always be apart of you."

"What! Do you think I'm stupid, I might have been a cold heartless killer at one time, but don't think I don't know these things." Dilandau yelled and started to walk away.

"Talk about temperamental!" Kida said, this did not go well, she was not even able to say what needed to be said, oh well.

"I've been called worse! Dilandau said turning around to see Kida fade away into the background. Dilandau walked back to the castle he was to meet Van and Hitomi in the gardens.

He reached the gardens to see Van and Hitomi all ready there. "Lord Van, Lady Hitomi." Dilandau said bowing his head to both. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes Dilandau we did." Hitomi said. "It's about Maya." Dilandau wanted to roll his eyes at this, but did not.

"Dilandau this appeared in the castle garden today." Van said, pulling a royal blue clock out.

"That's her cloak she wore." Dilandau said quietly.

"Yes we know, we don't now what it means." Hitomi said.

"It's probably a sick joke someone is trying to play on us, after all, -- she was not warring it the last time we saw her." Dilandau said. "It's a sick joke." He turned and walked off.

Van and Hitomi gave each other nerves glances, "Poor Guy." Hitomi said.

"I know, I know how he's felling some, when you left I was allot like him. But I had the hope of you coming back, he has no hope but lost." Van said. Hitomi stood onto the side of the fountain and leaned onto Vans shoulders.

"But you have me now. And we are going to be together forever. Van can I tell you something." Van turned around and picked her up by the waste a set her on the ground.

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask." Van said.

"I am trying not to sound crazy or anything, but I am worried about Maya's sprit. I can't feel it. Normally I feel when a sprit has passed on and I can fell it when it's alive, but hers has disappeared. I'm worried. It's not right." Hitomi said, turning her back on Van.

"Hitomi I am sheer she is doing all right, I mean her sprit. You should no worry about it." Van said.

"But, Van your wrong! It is one thing to be dead, but to have your sprit gone also is bad, it means she is truly dead. No afterlife, no going to heaven, it means she's dead. And I don't know what could do that." Hitomi said, tuning to him.

"Hitomi, calm down. I am sheer she is all-right, you probably arrant felling this, sprit, because you cared for her allot and your heart doesn't want to let her go. And thinking that her sprit is not at rest, might mean she is still out there some where. Witch means she's out there. It's OK Hitomi, she's all right." Van said pulling Hitomi to his chest, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. Hitomi rapped her arms around him, drowning her fears into his worm body.

"Thank you Van, I needed to hear that." Hitomi said.

~~~~~

"Hitomi, wake up!" Merle said, shaking the sleeping figure. Hitomi opened her eyes then pulled her sheets over her face. "Wake up it's your big day!"

"What!" Hitomi said setting straight up. "Your right I need to get up!" Hitomi said

"Your darn right. We need to get you ready. It's not every day you become the Queen of Fanelia and Marry Van." Merle said, Hitomi felt her stomach knot. Today would change her life forever. Tonight she would not be coming back to her room but to another. The nerves started to take her over, but one thought kept them in check, I Love Van and he loves me.

Merle brought her to her bath that was waiting for her. Two Maddens were there to help her. Hitomi could not get used to being pampered so much, she sowed them away every other day, but today she let them do their thing. She closed her eyes and thought about today's events. At 2:00, in six hours she shale be getting married to her love. But still there was sadness into this day. She had said she would be here, Maya said she would be here, but she was gone. Her parents and brother would not be able to see her, but she knew there were there in her heart.

Before she knew it she was pacing her room in her undergarments. And Merle was staring at her with a smirk on her face. "You know Hitomi, pacing is not going to help any." Merle said.

"I now, but time is moving so slow, in two hours I am going to be marring Van, becoming a queen and helping make the first steeps into peace here on Gaea. And then there is the lack of the one person how always made me feel better. My best friend. I am worried about her, I know she's dead, but it feels like she is more then dead." Hitomi found herself saying.

"Oh, Hitomi. Things are going to be OK, you have been studding all about Fanelia for the last two months, your going to be a great Queen. And as far as making peace, you just seam to have a nake for doing that. And Maya, well, she would be happy for you, and you know that. And she would have complete confidence in you just like I do. Now stop this, it's not like you."

"She would have confidence in me, wouldn't she. And you're right. This is going to be the one of the happiest days in my life."

~~~~~

"Van, calm down, everything is perfect for this day, and you're marring the one you love, it could be worse." Dilandau said, while looking out the window.

"I know." Van said, then chuckled. "Who would of guest that you would be the one here calming my nerves on my weeding day."

"Well not me." Dilandau said with one of his rare smiles.

"Any word about the mysteries person that has been around the castle." Van asked.

"No, I think it's just a hooks the people have made up. If one person says they saw a ghost they all say they saw a ghost. And then people purposely watch for it, tricking the mind, to think it to be reality." Dilandau said.

"Remember I am one of those people. When I was in the gardens I could have sworn I saw someone cloaked in gray, and then disappear. I just don't want any disturbances during today, or to have someone sneaking around." Van said.

"Like I said mind tricks. I would now if someone was sneaking around, I'm the best tracer there is, and the only person that could sneak about me would have to be better then I. Only one person could do that, and she's." Dilandau stooped there.

"I understand, Dilandau." Van said.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to get the Dragon--, sorry, Knights ready for the ceremony, and get ready myself."

"You may go." Van said

Dilandau left the Kings chambers and went to the gardens to think. This Mysteries person was taking up his thought. Then he looked up and saw the end of a gray clock, and a twig snap. Dilandau went after the person, and quickly sneaked up on them. He grabbed the arm of the person, and twisted it behind there back. "So who has been sneaking around the castle." No answer came from the person. Dilandau slipped the cloak of the person.

~~~~~~~~

I know short chap. sorry, it was hard to decide what to do for this chap. Another chap. is right ahead so don't stress. lol


	14. Love

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 14- Love

As the cloak fell a girl was revealed to Dilandau, "You, why are you sneaking around the castle, your not that good at it people have been seeing you, even the King." Dilandau said to Kida.

"Let go of arm please." She said, Dilandau did, "What do you mean I have been seen."

"Exactly what I meant, people have seen you. Why are you here."

"Just checking up on things, and business in privet matters for the Haluchea, but I am glad about the information you gave me about being spotted." She said, as if a puzzle was just pulled together.

"What do you mean by that?" Kida started to fad into nothingness, "Wait! Dame you." Dilandau said. He turned and left to prepare for the weeding. But one question hounded his mind, what information did he give her? He would never know, but next time he caught her, he was going to do some thing to her.

~~~~~

"Ready Hitomi, its time." Merle said after returning to Hitomis room after getting ready herself. She now wore a long yellow dress; she looked great in it.

"As ready as I will ever be." Hitomi said coming out from her room. She looked elegant and beautiful as she appeared in the door; she looked like a queen. Her hair was pulled back into two French twists and folded in together in the back of her head. She wore a beautiful white dress that was tight around her waste and stomach, and long and airy form her waste down. The dress had no sleeves but straps and showed a small amount of cleavage. A long cape/ cloak was attached around her shoulders, and put a dark red backdrop on her white dress. The outer color of the cape was black and in the middle had the symbol of Fenelia in red, and the end flowed a distance behind with a white fir.

"Hitomi, you look amassing." Merle said wide-eyed

"Thank you, you mind picking up the end of the dress and cape while we walk over there." Hitomi asked.

"I would gladly." Merle said. The weeding was to take place in front of all of Fenelia at the same spot Van was proclaimed King. They reached the place were Hitomi was to appear down there, she had to make her why down the castles main stairs to were Van would be waiting for her. Hitomi was praying she would not mess up, she just wanted Van to be at her side right now, and he would be very soon. "Lesson Hitomi," Merle said, "Take good care of Lord Van, he can be stubborn sometimes, but I know you could do this. You're going to be great."

"I will Merle, and thank you. You should go off now to your set to see the ceremony." Hitomi said, giving her a hug.

"All right I will, good luck." Merle said, "Oh yeah, here, your bouquet." Merle said handing her some beautiful white and red roses.

"Thank you, go on now." Hitomi said.

~~~~~

Van stood at the altar waiting eagerly. He was wearing the some thing he was warring when being crowned king, this time things fit better though. The shoulder pads fit perfectly over his strong shoulders and the helmet fit his head, and few peace's of his wild hair come out over his eyes, only adding to how handsome he looked. The line from him to the front doors to the castle where Hitomi was to come from. Had the Knights of Fenelia lined on both sides in there red and black attire, and then closest to him his three generals, ended these two lines, with one empty spot, were his forth general would be. Above the sides of the platform were the ceremony was to be held, the royal guest and spatial guest sat in the best spots to watch, he sees Merle join them. His eyes looked at all the guest, there were rulers from all most all the countries of Gaea, his eyes stopped again when he saw Allen, Merlena and Dryden. Then he heard the song of Fenelia (the one Falcon used to sing) being played, and his attention fell on the doors as they slowly opened inward, his heart jumped.

~~~~~

Hitomis heart jumped when she watched the guards open the doors toward her, this was it. She slowly started to walk to the pace she was told to walk at out the doors. To her the pace was to slow, it felt like an eternity before she would reach Van. Her eye's locked with Vans the second she steeped out of the shadow of the castle and into the sun outside. She descended down the stairs and approached the first Knights on the two rows to her final destination. The two Knights drew their swards and knelt down having their swards stand in front of them, it was a sign of respect. As she walked passed each pair of Knights they continued this action. Her heart was jumping. All she wanted to do was run to Van and have him be hers forever. But she remand in her slow pace all the way to him. When there hands met all her nerves were calmed and her heart was free. He looked so calm so shear, he smiled at her. And she was met with his chocolate eyes; the rest of the ceremony became blurry to her.

~~~~~

Van watched as Hitomi walked towards him. She appeared out of the shadows of the castle and into the sun. She looked beautiful. She carried herself with pride and love and looked like a true Queen, for she was to be one. As her hand met his, the nervousness of all he was thinking disappeared, he was with his love. She smiled at him and her green eyes met his. He was lost in her love and his, like Hitomi the ceremony became blurry.

~~~~~

Dilandau watched as the two met at the end of Hitomis walk. But Dilandaus eyes became detracted in the crowed, were he saw a gray cloaked person watch from the shadows. Since he did not want to be disrespectful, he kept his spot and remembered the conversation he had with Van right before the start of the weeding.

"Lord Van, I just caught Kida sneaking around the gardens, and then disappeared like always." Dilandau told him.

"So, Kida is our ghost? She is the one?" Van said.

"I'm not shear, personally I don't think so, when I accused her of that she responded by saying I gave her some information. What do you want to be done if I spot her or a cloaked person at the weeding?"

"Keep a eye on them, I am determined who ever this person that people have seen, means no harm, but try to catch them after the weeding to make an example of her, we don't need a spy.

Dilandau watched this cloaked person that hid in the shadows, planning on how he was going to get them. 

~~~~~

"Lady Hitomi I now percent this Bracelet as proof of your position as Queen of Fenelia." The priest said, and he took a gold bracelet off of a plow from another priest. And clasped it onto Hitomis right wrist. The bracelet had the symbol of Fenelia on a red background in the shape of a circle, then had two bands of gold that attached it to her wrist. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife and King and Queen of Fenelia."

Hitomi looked into Vans eyes as the gap that separated them closed, she was his forever and he was hers. All she felt was the Love she had for him and the Love he had for her. Their lips met and she could hear the cheers from the crowed, and then felt the rice and flower petals fall down upon them. The kiss ended and Van said to her, "I love you Hitomi de Fanel."

"I love you too."

~~~~~

The second the crowed brook out into cheers, Dilandau made a sprint to the cloaked person. He climbed up the wall to the audience, and made his way to where the person stood. He was suprised; they did not see him spiriting toward them. He was almost there, and the cloaked person noticed him, they made a run for it. But it was too late; he grabbed their wrist. The person quickly tried to round house kick him. But he spoon behind then, pulling their wrist behind there back and twisting it. He had them. The hood of the cloak still covered their face and he left it like that. He led this person down to the King and new Queen.

"King Van, I have found and caught the person like you asked." Dilandau announced while approaching the King. He looked unhappy about it all. Hitomi stood by his side. The crowed had gone silent by the sight of Dilandau and the cloaked person caught.

"Very good Dilandau. Who are you and why do you hid yourself among my Castle. And sneak to see this weeding." Van commanded. There was no answer. "Dilandau please remove their cloak, so we may see who this person is." With that the person began to struggle. They did not want their identity to be known. He pushed Dilandau onto his back and flipped over him. And started to make a run for it.

"Stop. Please. I know you don't mean harm, Just tell us why you are here." Hitomi Yelled after the person. The cloaked person stopped and turned to look at the new queen. The person walked to Hitomi. And stopped five feet away. Van made a movement to do something but Hitomi stopped him. "Please tell us why you are here, I have Faith in you that you mean no harm."

"You always had Faith in people, Hitomi. That is why you are the Dragon of Faith the color green with the staff. I said I would be here for you're weeding but I did not want to take the attention from you so I kept myself hidden. But thanks to Dilandau here and my foolishness, I have been found." The cloaked person said then they reached up and took the hood off the cloak of reveling their identity.

"Maya. You're alive." Hitomi said, pulling her friend in for a hug. Dilandau stood with shock on his face. Van looked the same way. Hitomi pulled away, "But how, what happened to you."

"Allot has happen. I was dead for a while, but the power I hold kept me alive in a complicated way. I went to the Haluchea to find guides and control over my power. I was also on earth for a while. Your parents send you this." Maya pulled out a small wooden box. "They said it's a family heirloom your fathers mother passed it to yours and now it goes to you. They said they wish you all the luck in your marriage to Van. Yukerit and your brother send you this picture, and also wish you luck. After I left earth I spent my time in the wild, learning control. The Dragon with in me, used to make my body and sprit unstable, I need time to master control. When I learned of your weeding date, I made my way here, I did promise to be here. But I wanted to remain unnoticed for I did not want to take anything from you. But my plan has been spoiled."

"Maya, you could never ruin this day, you have made it even more unforgettable, thank you." Hitomi said.

"Yes thank you, my sister." Van said, while taking Hitomis hand. "Now come we serenely have allot to celebrate tonight." The crowed went up in cheers again. Van and Hitomi made there way hack to the castle to the great hall, were the celebration was to happen. Dilandau and Maya followed behind.

~~~~~

I looked over at Dilandau how walked besides me. I remembered our last moments together. How we said our love for each other. We reached the great hall, Van and Hitomi went off with the crowed, and Dilandau pulled me away. We walked out into the royal gardens. Once we were there Dilandau turned to me. He steps closer to me and his lifted hand on my cheek. His touch felt so worm and genteel. He leaned in slowly, I closed my eyes. And our lips met. His lips felt so soft and worm. His hands moved behind my back, and hands had their way to behind his neck. As every second went by we became closer. We both pulled away from the kiss and held each other close. After some time Dilandau spoke.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you and the thought of never felling your love killed me inside. I cant believe your back, I thought it might have been a dream at first but I know it is real. Please don't leave me again, I love you to much Maya." Dilandau said softly into my ear.

"I know I thought I lost you to, I almost lost myself. But I am back now and back for good, I won't leave you, I love you." I said, I felt a tear run down my cheek, it was a tear of happiness.

I pulled back some so I could see his eye's. His unique red eyes.

~~~~~

'I love her so much, I never want to let go of her, her eyes. There like an ocean of blue, I could stair at them for hours.' Dilandau thought. He kissed her forehead, and this time it felt worm beneath his lips. He lost her once it was not going to happen again. She then rested her head on his chest. Dilandau loved this feeling. She was alive and with him. The Gods were not that cruel, but forgiving. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him again and kissed her on her red lips. They here so soft and tasted like the sweetest fruit, but was a tang to them like a lemon, he loved that. He's kissed depend and he could fell her body relax into his.

~~~~~

"Look they came back, finely." Van said over Hitomis shoulder. Hitomi had taken her cape of and Van had taken his off and his helmet. "Dilandau finely looks happy, and so dose Maya, I'm happy for them." Dilandau and Maya had walked in hand in hand and Maya was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes they truly do look happy, if anyone deserves it, it is them. What has happened to Maya truly has changed them both." Hitomi said dreamishly.

"Would you care to dance, Hitomi de Fanel?" Van asked.

"I would love to." Hitomi said, then Van took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Were they started to dance. "Hitomi de Fanel, I can't believe were married now." Hitomi said deamishly.

"I know, and you're all mine, and no one can take you away from me." Van said. "How about after this dance we go to our room."

"Our, room, I like the sound of that. Why would you want to go there tired all ready." Hitomi said playfully.

"Some thing like that." Van said innocently, "The guest will be fine without us."

"Then, lets go to our room." Hitomi whispered into Vans ear. Hitomi lead him off the dance floor.

"This way then." Van said. And started to lead Hitomi up the stairs. Hitomis nerves were running high, or what she new was to happen soon. But she loved Van and he loved her, and she wanted to show her love in every way possible. They reached a set of think wooden doors with the symbolic of Fenelia. Van opened the door and lead Hitomi in. He quickly spoon her around to kiss her sweet lips.

~~~~~

Dilandau and I watched as Van and Hitomi left the room, I wished her all the luck in my head. Come on I wasn't stupid I new where they were going. The rest of the night I ended up talking to almost every important person. I personally was trying to escape them. It's just everyone wanted to met the person that was called the Dragon Master. I did not blame them, I new I was some sort of a mystery to them all. But I finely was able to sneak into the corners of the hall to escape them all. Dilandau had to take care of some things, because Van and Hitomi had gone off. So basically were the one's to take over the party. I new Dilandau was not at all pleased about that. He looked like he could have strangled some people.

After a while I was found by the Queen of Austria, and brought out to talk some more. As it became way passed midnight and the party finely seated down, Dilandau came up to me again. "Maya would you mind if I escorted you to your room?" Dilandau asked.

"Not at all." I said taking his hand. We approached a room, and Dilandau opened the door for me. Once I entered the room Dilandau closed the door behind him. "Some party, wasn't it." I said sarcastically.

"Yep, it was, and I could harm how ever put me in charge of it. But I will not because I have you now." He said. "Oh yeah, you know how we have all these extra guest at the castle right now, well guess what, there are no extra rooms, so we get to share, just like old times." Dilandau said, taking his sward off and his uniform so he was warring some black pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Well not completely, old times there were two beds and we would kill to not share a room. But now threes one bed and we prefer to be together." I said taking the sward of my waste. And undoing my gray clock, so now I was warring a gray robe. "But anyway, I am so tiered, I'm going to bed. Now something to wear for bed, ahh I now." I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again a was wearing some lose black cloth pants, and a royal blue tank top.

"How did you do that?" Dilandau said.

"Do you really have to ask." I said slipping under the covers and closing my eyes. A few minuets latter I felt Dilandau slip under the same covers, and hug me around the waste. And we fell to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

So, threes chap 14, hope you liked it, I brought her back to life. Threes still one more chapter though. SO IT'S NOT DONE. Just one more chap, sad for me, I love writing this.


	15. Endings

Dragon Master **__**

Dragon Master

By, TigerWolf

Part 15- Endings

I was walking outside my apartment in Japan. The sun was rising slowly over the mountains in the east, and the morning dew still coated everything with a soft mist. The air smelled crisp and clean and the birds chirped their wonderful songs. I could not help but think how luckily I was; I used to be so lost in who I was not knowing the place of witch I came. And then one day through the love of a friend I was taken from this place to live out a destiny, and discover where I belong. If fate would have it that way. Fate that's an interesting word, the power supposed to determine the outcome of event before they occur. But it also means so much more, entire belief structures can be built of it. Personally I believe in fate, I believe the major key stone events in your life have already been made out for you, but how you get there is up to your own choices. My fate ended up taking me to Gaea, to become the Dragon Master and the Dragon Justice, and to tame the heart of a general. Dilandau, it's funny how things work out, the girl that he could not understand ended up changing him forever. It's jest funny.

"You're up early." A soft voice whispered in my ear, as two strong arms came around my waste and a soft kiss was placed one my neck.

"Could not sleep to many thoughts were in my head. So did you sleep well Dilandau?"

"Yes, this is such an interesting world you have here. As a kid and even now I stared up at the Mystic Moon wondering what it was like. The curiosity was eating away at me. And now I know, all thanks to you." He said whale turning me to face him.

"Yeah, all thanks to me, you mean thanks to your stubbornness. Your the one who refused to let me out of your sight once I came back from the dead, to you, two weeks ago."

"Well you did not expect me to just watch you go after you left me before."

"Well, yes acutely. You knew I would come back, you knew I was just coming hear because this is were I can regain my energy. On Gaea I just would have become unstable again. I swear people can be so lucky, not having to keep then body and mind together, it just works out for you guys. But no, when I became Justice, I have to learn to control the balance of being a human or an immortal. You people are just lucky."

"And were lucky to have you, after all you did save us all." Then Dilandau leaned in to kiss me. Within his arms, and the touch of his lips, made me forget about everything else that seamed to trouble my soul. After pulling away from the wonderful kiss. We just stud there and hugged each other, enjoying each other's presence. "So you ready to go back?" Dilandau asked.

"Yes. I'm ready. After all we do have obligations there as two of the fore Generals of Fanelia." I said, "But here." Two swards appeared in our hands, and our cloths we wore changed back into Gaeaen cloths. Both of us wore black pants and boats, he wore a red shirt and red armor, and wore a blue shirt and armor.

"I swear I am never going to get use to that." Dilandau said.

"Trust me, you will. I mean its not every day I can control the balance of things, and now that I can, I'll use it responsibly, don't worry, but I also like to use it some. So ready to go."

"Yes, let's go home." With that I caused us to dissipate to Gaea, not through a pillar of light, that was a different power. My power was different. My power was based of the elements around me and the feelings I hold.

~~~~~

I walked out to the gardens to think. My life has changed so much since I came here. Now I was one of the Generals of Fanelia, the head General, and also the crowned princess. I looked down upon a chine that hung around my neck with the symbol of Fanelia. I tried to deny this, but Van insisted that I was to be crowned and it to be know that I was his sister. I sighed. Then I was all so to be wed next month. I could not help but smile when I remember when Dilandau proposed to me. It was the night after Hitomi and Vans weeding. He took me to the lake at with at one time my barrel ground. I could tell he was more nerves then anything. I bet to him this was more difficult then fighting a whole army single handed, because at least at that he knew what to do. When he asked, there was no saying no, I loved him too much, after all that love kept me from drifting and dyeing completely.

What happened to me in the two months after the battle, no one knew because I have told no one. Only because, it was secret to me, because I did really die that day, and the journey in witch I went through to bring my life back, was to hard to even talk about. And also, I know things now that no one should know. I also have great power now in witch I must use wisely and only for judgment in a time of need. I am not Gaea's problem solver; they need to solve them for them selves. I just keep the balance. And is I told people about those months I would disturb that balance.

I could hear two people sparing with swards and a crowed around them of in the distance. Once I got closer. I realized it was the Dragon Slayers, I mean Knights, and Dilandau was sparing against Gatti and Megul. They were sorely loosing to him. I pushed my way to the front, by either pushing the person away forcefully or kicking them in the shin. Dilandau just unarmed them both. The Knights started to clap. "Hey, Dilandau, why don't you pick on someone with your own skill." I said to him, while interring the sparring area surround by soldiers. I had not fought Dilandau since the forest, and no one here has seen me fight, unless I saved there ass during the battle. They all knew I could fight, but no one thought me as at the same skill as Dilandau, they thought of me as Justice. The crowed kind-of muffled a laugh at me, thinking I would get my ass beat.

"Maya how nice of you join us. If I want to fight with someone of my own skill I would have five of these Knights attack me." Dilandau said mockingly. This was still the Dilandau I loved. Don't get me wrong we might love each other and are engaged, but that doesn't stop us from sowing the same aditude we did on the Vione, are fighting and arguing is what made our love so strong, and interesting to others.

"Oh, Dilandau, I see you're still arrogant and afraid to take on a girl." I replied with the same tone of voice.

"Me, afraid, No. I guest don't want to hurt that beautiful body of yours."

"Well it is my body to put in danger. Come on, lets fight, we still need to see who's better, and fight in the forest did not really have a winner. So let's fight unless you scared that I might bet you."

"I accept, let's fight." All the Knights widened the circle. And prepared them selves to watch a short easy fight.

I drew my sward, and Dilandau and I started to play a little dance. We circled each other, then he attacked. I blocked and expecting that he wanted me to this exact thing I flipped to avoid his counter move. Then I attacked him to the side he blocked and I side kicked him in the gut like I planned, he left it wide open. Dilandau stumble back a step and I came at him again. Then he blocked more aggressively, and his moves quickened. This continued for about five minuets, the dance had begun. We would back his way then mine. Dogging each other's swards and counter attacking as planned. "Come on Dilandau I know your better this." I whispered in his ear as we had our sward lucked. He then Kicked we in the gut, making me stumble back. To prevent from falling on my butt, the worse place to be, I arched back and back flipped just right so I could kick him in the jaw. I looked at him and he tasted the blood on his lip. Then he came at me. His blows more powerful. Are bodies were sweating and our eyes might for a moment. He was so sexy to me right now, but I pushed the thought from my mind. I need to bet him, I had to. With that, my every move became more farce and quick.

Our sward locked again and this time he whispered something in my ear, "I see your holding back also, you really are beautiful when you fight, it's going to be so much fun when I win."

"You wish." Then I used my wonderful balance and flexibility to, take my left foot and round rouse kicked him in the face, the momentum made our swards unlock him to almost fall to the ground and me to spin fully. I was hoping I would catch his wrist to knock his sward out also but I guess he expected that and moved his hand. The fight continued for another ten minuets or so. He had managed to almost brake my ribs from a kick and give me a gut on my arm. All the Knights watched forcefully, the fight turned out to be fare, and not a quick and easy fight. I could also nodist some others joined the circle. But I did not take to much noddice to this.

I just blocked a counter blow from Dilandau and then I saw it. I spoon to my right and stopped. "Dead." I said loud and clear. My sowed was pointing right at his chest less then two centimeters away. I smiled, and stayed there for a few moments to declare that I had won. And backed away a few steps. The look on Dilandaus face was priceless. He stood is shock and anger. He put his sward away and so did I. The crowed was clapping. There was allot more people there then I thought. Some of the royal guard had come over to watch and people that were just walking by. I smiled.

~~~~~

Diner had just finished and I hadn't seen Dilandau since the fight. I was hoping he wasn't mad at me or anything like that. If he was then that was pretty childish of him. But still I can see how it could look bad because I bet him. Oh well, he has to deal I don't hold the same standards of every other person here, and I believe I am just as strong as any guy is. I found myself walking out to the gardens. I found myself out hear allot lately. It seamed the only place ware things were calm. Every day I had to go to the Advisory meetings with Van and the others. I found that funny, normally women were not allowed it there, but because it was me and I WAS the head general, a was ALLOWED to go. I thought that funny 'allowed' to go; they were lucky to have me in that dame room. I was growing to hate those meetings with every day, half of it was just non-sense. Then after the everyday meetings I went to train the solders or went of somewhere to settle an augment around the country. Then there were my duties of being a princess. I had already had to go to a few other countries and convince them to be our allies and help become pant of what was to make peace on Gaea. I of course got sent to the countries that were most reluctant. I seamed to convince them better then anyone else could, mostly because I was the Dragon Justice. Just my average day, I loved doing it though. To know I was helping others and that just made me happy. But it still did not change the fact that I always ended up in these gardens. And I also had my own little spot I all was went to. It was on the far side next to the forest line and some sunflowers and a bright blue colored rose bush. I all wase managed to get there and sit against an old tree of some kind.

"I thought you would be here." I looked up from my thoughts.

"Hi Van, is there any thing you need." I asked

"No, Just wanted to talk to you." He sat down besides me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard about your sparing earlier today, acutely I saw most of it from the castle. You did not get hurt did you?" He asked

I heisted on answering. "Well, define hurt. The Doc-, I mean Healer said I had a few bruised ribs and the cut on my arm would hell. But I could have told him that. But that doesn't really bother me, I don't mind pain. I just wish I could find Dilandau, I hope he's not made at me."

"Maya," He got a protective look on his face, I new Van would not be happy about this, he's been trying to make me act more like a princess lately. "You know you can't go getting yourself hurt like this all the time. You're a General I know that, but you're a Princess too. It doesn't look good if the Princess is walking around all bruised up. I know, I know. You like to fight, you like to be adventures," He added, looking at the look on my face. "And dangers, it's who you are. But please don't make it a habit, you are the only family I got and I don't like seeing you hurt."

"I now, I now. But I just had to. It's how Dilandau and I work, and also we never had a real ending to our fight in the forest because we both became too tired at the same time. And also all this god dame sexism is driving me crazy. I gust had to fight him even if I did lose, I gust wanted to fight and prove I can."

"I know and I am sheer Dilandau understands, he went off to the next city on some important matters, he should be back very soon. You two sheer are an interesting pair. But it is weird how much he has changed, for the good, I would never dream of having my sister be married of to him before, even tough, I had only know about having a sister for a short period of time." He said and sighed.

"Well, you do." I said

"Well, I promised Hitomi I would met her in a little bit." Van said standing up. "I hope you heal up, see you in the morning."

"Bye." It so weird how once he doesn't have to act like a king, he doesn't he just turns into a great friend. I sighed, then regretted it. As mush as I put on that my ribs did not hurt they hurt allot. Breathing, adomitale movements caused a lot of pain. But I just dealt with it. I lifted up the end of the shirt I was warring and looked at my black and blue sides. The healer put a bandage over my inter stomach, to help with the pain. I sat up straight and slowly uncoiled the bandage. Once it was gone I could feel the difference in pain, it tripled. I looked at the bruises thinking it was well worth it.

"Women are just so fragile." A familiar voice came from the side of me.

"Well not this one." I said looking up and Dilandau.

"Yeah you are, look at you. You're all black and blue." He said coming to me and kneeling decides me. I pushed one his stomach and watch him cringe with pain,

"If I'm weak then so are you. I bet your stomach doesn't look to good either, or the side of your face." I said looking at a bruise on his lower jaw and a cut beneath his eye." I began to replace the bandage so it was tighter then before. Once done I leaned against him, carefully, on the side of the tree." He put his arms around me, and rested his chin on top of my head. Everything was right between us.

"You know I love you right, and I'm sorry about your stomach area." Dilandau said, kind of guilty.

"Of course I know that, and I love you to. And it's OK, its what you get when you choice to spar you. And it's not like I did not give any back. Forgive me?"

"Of course, how can I not, I would kiss you but it would hurt to much to lean over you." He said slyly.

"It would hurt to much. Dilandau I would never see you as one not to do something because it would hurt." I said mockingly

"Well, It would hurt, and I am." He said

"Then I would have to turn around to kiss you, since I am obviously not afraid of a little pain." I turned around, to meet his eyes. A few pieces of his silver hair were covering them. I pushed them a side. And felt Dilandau move into a kiss. Our lips meat, and again it felt as everything was left up from us. I was pure love

~~~~~

As life might turn curl or just seamed to be flipped upside down. Life seams to keep going. The felling of not knowing what to do next hunts your every next step, but you have to believe that Fate will bring you to something. I discovered where I belonged, just like every other person will in the end. My fate brought me to Gaea, to lead a destiny I would have never imagined, and to fall in love. This could happen to anyone never rule out the impossible, for the impossible can always happen.

~~~~~~~~

Thanks everyone for reading my story. I will after a while write a sequel or something like that. Thanks for all your reviews and your comments and I gladly will except more. I hope you liked it. And thanks Phantom Angel; you've been such a great friend through it all.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Vision of Escaflowne 

There I said it for you all, I kind of hate disclaimers, I find them annoying, and it doesn't fit right with me and that's a long discussion I don't want to type. So have a good day, :)

-TigerWolf

REVIEW IF YOU HAVE NOT PLEASE


End file.
